Lost In Love
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Sakura Haruno makes history at Konoha Academy by attracting the attention of EVERY male, even some who don't attend KA. "One last thing." "Yeah?" "You are the first and only girl to get into this academy." "NANI!" MultiSaku/sakucentic
1. Chapter 1

Lost In Love.

Chapter 1

Made By Izumimaia-chan now on Ketsueki no Kuki's account

With help from Ketsueki no Kuki- the author of Mad Hatter Mafia, Akatsuki Holidays, Demons and a Cherry Blossom, Cherry Blossoms Demon, Falling For Sakura, Magic Eight Ball, Neko Problems, A Missing Red Bra, A Missing Red Bra let's have some fun, New Beginnings, Acting May Be Love, Hospital, Parents day at the kindergarten, The four year old and the evil leader person, and Drunk Sakura and Entertained Akatsuki. Check those out if you like MultiSaku or AkaSaku or MadaSaku.

It was the first day back at school, and Haruno Sakura was just waking up. Her older brother, Satoshi, was pounding on her locked door, yelling at her to get up.

"Sakura, open the damn door!" He yelled, still pounding his fist against the white wooden door.

"I'm getting up, jackass!" Sakura yelled back from her sitting position on the edge of her bed, glaring at the door as though she could see her brother through it.

"I'm going to take this lock off next time." Satoshi muttered, but Sakura still heard him.

"Like hell you will! My room is the only privacy I get and you are sure as hell not going to ruin it!" Sakura shouted, getting out of her comfortable bed and walking towards the white dresser in her small room.

"Tch. We'll see about that princess." Satoshi said as he walked away.

"Breakfast will be ready when you come down!" He shouted up the stairs.

"Okay!" Sakura grabbed some clothes, ran towards her door and quickly unlocked it. She shuffled down the hallway and into the glassy blue bathroom.

Turning the water to the shower on and stripping out of her pink tank top and light green short shorts, she got ready for school.

After her quick shower she got dressed in a dark pink t-shirt that had a light green rose on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. She brushed her hair and teeth then headed down the stairs of her small, crappy house.

Sakura and her brother lived alone. Her Parents traveled for business- Her father was a SWAT team captain and the owner of Haruno Corps., her mother the owner of thousands of tea shops around the world and many flower shops. Sakura actually was the new manager of the local flower shop her mom owns, called Blossom's flowers. Satoshi didn't want to work at the Haruno Corps, so he instead got a job a nice restaurant called "Blue Friday's grill and bar" as a waiter.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Satoshi smirked as he held out a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with chains handing off them and a tight fitting red t-shirt that matched his ruby eyes. His short black hair (about the length of Sasori's) was shining in the sunlight that came through from the window next to him. He had four silver piercings in his left ear- one on the bottom, and the other three going up.

Sakura glared at her brother, taking the plate and sitting down at the bar in the kitchen.

The yellow walls bright as the sun, and the white flooring so clean you could see your reflection.

"Why is the house so clean?" Sakura asked once she finished her eggs, moving onto the bacon.

"Mom hired a maid. She thought it would be good if we had people to take care of us and originally wanted to hire a whole pack of them but I talked her out of it, so she agreed to just get one maid… and two butlers." Sakura raised her eyebrow as her brother glared into space. He looked at her, seeing her risen eyebrow and look of confusion, he laughed.

"What? You think I made this?" Satoshi asked, still laughing.

"Not really, you couldn't cook shit if your life depended on it." The pinkette smirked as she finished her bacon and walked over to her new book bag. It was white with green polka dots.

"We should be getting to school or we're going to be late." Sakura said, slipping on a pair of black converse.

Satoshi stepped out of the kitchen and looked her over.

"You're wearing that on your first day of school?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. She didn't think it looked bad.

"I don't know… I just hoped you would wear something a little more baggy and less… tight. Though it does look sexy on you." Satoshi frowned.

"What is your problem! You're a pervert. A perverted brother!" Sakura's eye twitched.

"What? No, I'm not perverted! I'm just… observant! Yeah that's it, observant! And caring! I am also very caring and don't want you to get raped or anything!" Satoshi shouted out, a pout on his face.

"I still think you're a pervert." Sakura stated as she walked out the door and towards her brothers car- a red mustang.

"I don't have to drive you to school you know." her brother got in the drivers seat and she got in next to him.

"Yes you do." Sakura smirked.

"I can't believe we're finally back in this town! I wonder if the guys still remember me?" Sakura smiled at the memory of her old friends.

"I hope not." Satoshi muttered as he started the car and drove away, towards their new high school.

"Nii-chan! Can't you be nice for once?" Sakura pouted at him.

Satoshi quickly looked away. Sakura was too irresistible.

"I'm sure they remember you. How could they not, after what happened five years ago?" Satoshi sighed, recalling why they had to leave this town all those years ago.

_*Flash back*_

_Sakura was walking down the street all alone. She had just been with her friends, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Ino. They went to get ice cream together and when it was time to leave, Sakura got separated from the group by a parade. It was about to storm so Sakura tried to find some shelter._

_She saw a bakery on the other side of this creepy alleyway and was heading down it when __**it**__ happened._

_A big man came up from behind her and grabbed her. The man stabbed something that seemed to be a needle, in her arm. She couldn't move anymore and the man started to take her clothes off. Another man appeared in front of her. _

"_Stop this Daio. She's only what, eight? Maybe ten? Don't do it!" The man that stood in front of her shouted._

"_Shut up. I want sex, and she has an innocent body. Not to mention baby boobs. You know I don't like 'em fully developed." The first man, Daio, chuckled._

_Sakura was then stark naked, standing in front of two men, not being able to move._

_Daio smirked and took off his own clothes, throwing Sakura to the other man while he did so. The other man caught her and picked her up bridal style, holding her close to hide her nakedness._

_He glared at Daio as he was coming back towards Sakura._

"_I will not let you rape her." The man growled._

"_Ah. I see. We can share her then." Daio tried to take Sakura from the man holding her, but the man stepped back._

"_Give her!" Daio yelled as he tried once more to snatch the pinkette away from the man, this time he succeeded._

_The mans eye's widened as Daio was about to slam into Sakura._

_He grabbed an empty beer bottle and smashed into Daio's head before he could take her. Daio was knocked out from the impact, but that wasn't good enough for the man._

_He took another bottle and slammed it into the fallen mans head once more, and then kicked him in the crotch. _

_The man knew he didn't have long, for Daio was a strong man, so he picked up the pink haired girl bridal style and left, running down the dark alley as it started to rain, pouring down like an ocean, making his shoulder-length black hair shine and drip. The moon light was partially hidden by the dark gray rain clouds._

_The man pulled her closer to him and put her inside his jacket, knowing she must have been cold, after all she was naked and it was raining._

_The mans eyes widened in realization._

'_Shit!' __he thought._

'_I better find her some clothes, her old ones got ripped up too bad for repair.'__ The man changed his direction and headed towards his house. It wasn't his real house, just a place where he could go to get away from his sister, Mikoto. He loved her, really he did, but she was always so annoying and she was always taking care of his kids. It was his job to take care of them after his wife died, but Mikoto said she should act as the female guardian she was. _

'_I don't remember saying she was their guardian.'__ the man thought as he entered his house. It was one floor and was very small._

_He headed towards the room that his mother used to use when she was a little girl. She had left some clothes from when she used the house when she was twelve. _

_The man went into the room, setting the emerald eyed girl on the bed and he found the clothes. He looked at them, then at Sakura's naked body. She was still unmoving._

"_Little girl?" He asked. The drug Daiso put in her should still allow her to talk._

"_Y-y-yes?" Sakura asked. Her voice shaking from fear and tears running down her face. The moonlight shun on her face, making her tears sparkle like an ocean under the sun._

"_You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to put these clothes on." The man whispered, as though if he spoke any louder, the girl would break._

"_C-can-can't m-move." Sakura cried._

"_Right." The man blushed a little at his stupidity… and the fact that there was beautiful-but young- naked girl near him._

"_N-name?" Sakura asked, curling into a ball in attempts to cover her body._

"_Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku." He answered. Sakura looked at him. He had black hair and onyx eyes with a tent of red to them. He was wearing a gray business suit._

"_I will have to help you put the clothes on… I have a pair of my mothers clothes when she was little. It might be a little big but your clothes were ripped apart." Fugaku told her._

"_O-o-okay." Sakura nodded._

_Fugaku helped her into a sitting position, a light blush covering his cheeks._

'_Why am I blushing? Uchiha's don't blush. Besides I've done this to Mikoto when she was little.'__ Fugaku thought to himself as he held the girl in his arms up a little so he could slide the red dress on._

_He set Sakura back down onto the bed and pushed some pillows behind her head so she could sit up._

"_I'm going to find something that will allow you to move again okay?" Fugaku said, the girl whispered a small 'Okay' and he left to the bathroom._

_Looking in the cabinets over the sink he could only find pain killers. The girl couldn't move so pain killers wouldn't help._

_Sighing he headed back into the room Sakura was in and walked over to her._

"_What's your name?" he asked._

"_S-s-sa-k-kura" The pinkette mumbled, tears still falling down her cheeks._

"_Well Sakura, You're going to have to stay with me until you can move again. I'm not a doctor so I don't know how long that will be. Is this okay with you?" Fugaku asked in a whisper._

"_Y-yes." Sakura answered._

"_Okay. You need to sleep now." Fugaku brushed a stray strand of pink hair away from her face and walked out the room._

"_Thank you." Sakura called out after him._

_Fugaku smiled._

"_You're welcome."_

_*two days later*_

"_Sakura? Can you move?" Fugaku asked as he walked into the room the pinkette had been using._

"_A little, I've tried walking around but I can't really stand up." Sakura sighed._

"_That's good, at least you are regaining your strength. Also, when I was out buying you breakfast, I found a missing girl poster. It appears your family thinks you've been kidnapped or ran away from home." Fugaku held the flyer out towards the girl._

"_Nii-chan must be worried. May I please go home now? I don't want him to worry." Sakura asked, looking at the picture of her and the name and number to call if she were found along with the address._

"_Sure. Eat first." Fugaku handed her the bag of double chocolate muffins- which he found out she was very fond of._

"_Thank you Mr. Uchiha-kun!" Sakura took the bag and gave the man a hug._

_She wolfed down the muffins and once she was done, she tried to get out of the bed. However, being in her half- paralyzed state, she still didn't have much use of her legs._

_Fugaku saw this and picked up and made it so his left arm was holding her up under her thighs and her side was pressed into his chest with her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall._

_Being only eighteen years old, he blushed. Yes. Fugaku was only eighteen and he already had two kids. An eight year old and an eleven year old. Meaning he had sex with a girl when he was 9. Fugaku was an early bloomer and his (now) wife was about 17 at the time he had his first son. She died during child birth with Sasuke, his second and last son. From then on Fugaku was left to take care of his sons with the help of his sister and, every now and then, his three brothers, Madara- the eldest, Izuna- a few years younger than Fugaku himself, and Tobi- the youngest and by far the most childlike. He would also help his second sister-now dead- with her child, Shisui._

_Anyway, Fugaku took Sakura out to his car- a blue Lamborghini. _

_There were no backseats so Sakura had to sit in the passengers seat. Fugaku set the girl down on the leather seat and gently pushed her legs inside the car._

_Pulling down and shutting the door, he walked over to the drivers seat and sat down. He turned the car on and drove away to the address that was on the missing flyer he found._

"_So Sakura, what do your parents and brother look like?" Fugaku asked._

"_My nii-chan has black hair and red eyes and my mama has red hair and yellow eyes and my papa has silver hair and blue eyes. But my mama and papa are traveling for business, so I guess it's my nii-chan that put up those posters with his friends. I think they're called the Acatsky or something." Sakura shrugged._

"_You mean the akatsuki?" Fugaku asked. His son, Itachi, was in that group._

"_Yeah… yeah that's it! The akatsuki." Sakura nodded._

_Ever since Fugaku saved her from being raped she had been very friendly and normal around Fugaku, like he was an old friend._

"_What's your brother like?" Fugaku asked._

"_He's overprotective. He hates the people I hang out with. He doesn't mind Ino-chan though, but he still doesn't like her much." Sakura sighed._

"_Even though he can be mean and annoying, he means well. No matter what happens… he will always be my nii-chan." Sakura smiled._

"_Well, here we are." Fugaku announced as he pulled up into the drive way of a nice 3 story house._

_Sakura nodded and Fugaku got out and walked over to her door. He pulled the door open and got Sakura out of the car. He held her in his right arm and closed the door._

_He walked up the sidewalk to the door of the house. _

_Before Fugaku could even ring the door bell a man pulled the door open with lightening speed. He had a frantic look on his face._

"_Sakura-chan!" The man brightened up at the sight of the pink haired girl._

"_Nii-chan!" Sakura reached out for her brother._

"_I assume you are Sakura's brother?" Fugaku asked._

"_Yeah. Where was she and why is she in your arms?" Sakura's brother glared at the Uchiha._

"_She was walking down an alleyway when my old friend, Daio, tried to rape her. I stopped him, but he put this paralyze tranquil in her, she couldn't move and that's why I am carrying her. She can move a little but not much, I took her to my home and fed her. You have nothing to worry about." Fugaku told him._

"_Thank you Sir." Fugaku handed the man Sakura._

"_Thanks again Mr. Uchiha-kun!" Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck._

"_Uchiha?" Her brother asked._

"_Yes. Uchiha Fugaku." Fugaku nodded._

"_Nice to meet you. My name is Satoshi." Satoshi answered._

"_You need to take better care of her." Fugaku glared at the other man._

"_I am taking perfect care of her." Satoshi had a hard time to keep from shouting._

"_She was almost raped!" Fugaku bit back._

"_You aren't her father! You know nothing about any of this, it's complicated!" Satoshi started screaming._

"_Unless you want her to get raped, keep a better eye on her. I will be leaving." Fugaku glared and then turned around and walked back to his car. He got in and drove away, not missing the little wave Sakura sent him. He smiled at her and waved back._

"_Bye Mr. Uchiha-kun!" Sakura called as her brother turned around and shut the door._

"_Sakura? Are you okay?" Satoshi asked, setting her down on the white leather couch in the living room._

"_I'm fine Satoshi-nii-chan." Sakura moved her arms in front him._

"_Who was it that tried to rape you?" Satoshi asked. He sat down next to her and pulled her to him carefully, so her whole body was resting against his with her head buried in the side of his chest._

"_I don't really know. All I know was his name was Daio. He had spiky green hair and I think he had blue eyes. I couldn't see him very well."_

"_Daio… Daio Hayaki?" Satoshi's fist clenched._

"_Do you know him?" Sakura asked._

"_Yes. He is a member of akatsuki. The oldest member." Satoshi growled._

"_Sakura. I know you just got back but I'm sending you to one of your friends house. Call Ino and see if you can go over to her house for a day." Satoshi handed her his silver cell phone._

"_Why nii-chan?" Sakura asked, taking the phone and flipping it open._

"_Because I have some business to do." Satoshi stood up and walked towards the home phone._

"_Okay then." Sakura typed in her friends number and held the phone to her ear._

"Hello?" _Ino's mom answered._

"_Hi Mrs. Yamanaka. Is Ino doing anything? My brother needs me to stay at a friends house." Sakura asked._

"Oh Sakura-chan! I saw the missing girl flyers, are you okay?" _Mrs. Yamanaka sounded worried._

"_I'm fine, but is it okay if I come over or is Ino-chan busy?" Sakura asked._

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Ino is visiting her father today. You could still come over though." _Mrs. Yamanaka had a weakness for her daughters best friend, Sakura was too cute for her own good._

"_It's okay Mrs. Yamanaka. I don't want to be a bother, I'll call Hinata or Temari or Tenten or even Karin. Thanks though, bye!" Sakura hung up the phone._

_She tried to get up off the couch, only to fall down on the floor. Satoshi heard her cry out and ran into the room and helped her up, the phone still on his ear._

"_Sakura! I told you stay on the couch, you still can't move that well!" Satoshi scolded her, putting the phone on speaker so he could set it down on the coffee table and help Sakura up._

"_I'm sorry nii-chan, but Ino-chan is at her dad's house, so I can't go over." Sakura explained._

"Satoshi, who is that?" _The person Satoshi was on the phone with asked._

"_It's my little sister, Sakura." Satoshi answered._

"We didn't know you had a little sister."_ the other line spoke._

"_Yeah well I do." Satoshi snapped, glaring at the phone._

"_Daio isn't there, is he?" Satoshi asked._

"No, is there a reason why you don't want him to hear this conversation?" _The person asked._

"_He… he was going to rape someone." Satoshi looked at Sakura and ruffled her hair with his hand._

"Who, and what proof do you have?"_ The voice on the other line sounded demanding._

"_He tried to rape Sakura. A man stopped him and took her home to his home. She still can't move very well and she fell down when she tried to get up. What do you plan to do about this?" Satoshi demanded._

"I would like to talk to your sister first, as proof." _Satoshi looked at Sakura and frowned. He handed the phone to her and she took it off speaker phone._

"_Uh… Hello?" Sakura asked into the phone._

"Are you Sakura?"

"_Yeah…"_

"My name is Pein. I am the leader of the Akatsuki and they are standing here with me. Is it true that you were nearly raped by a man named Daio?" _Pein asked._

"_Yeah. But then this really nice man stopped him and he took me to his home and took care of me and then took me home. But the Daio dude put some kind of thingy in my arm and I couldn't move." Sakura answered._

"What? That would be the poison I made. We still don't the affects, tell me, how do you feel right now?"_ a new voice asked._

"_Fine. I just can't move my legs very well. Mr. Uchiha-kun gave me some tea that really helped." Sakura tried moving her legs again, unsuccessfully._

"That's good. My name is Sasori by the way. I don't think you should feel any side effects but… wait what? Did you just say Mr. Uchiha-kun?" _Sasori asked._

"_Yep! He took me to house and gave me a new change of clothes and let me stay there for two days." Sakura explained._

"I see." _Pein spoke again._

"Please give the phone back to Satoshi." _Pein ordered._

"_Oki-doki!" Sakura handed the phone to her brother._

"_So what?" Satoshi asked._

"You need to make sure your sister is at a friends house, she will be safe."___Pein said._

"Do that and then come to my house, we'll discuss then."

"_Hai." Satoshi hung up the phone and gave it to Sakura._

"_Call Naruto or something. You have to spend the night at a friends house, I'll get you when the meeting is over." The black haired man told the pinkette._

"_Huh? Okay nii-chan." Sakura sounded unsure but took the phone anyway._

_She punched in her friend Naruto's number and held the phone back to her ear._

"Hello?" _Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, answered._

"_Hi Namikaze-kun, is Naruto free today?" Sakura asked._

"Sakura-chan, you're alive! Naruto and I have been worried since we saw those missing posters!"_ Minato shouted into the phone._

"Oh and Naruto is free today, do you want to come over?" _Minato asked._

"_I'm fine and yeah. My brother needs me to stay at a friends house for the night, is that okay with you?" Sakura asked._

"Of course! Anything for you Sakura-chan, I'll tell Naruto and we'll come pick you up right away!" _Sakura could practically feel him grinning._

"_Thank you Namikaze-kun!" Sakura smiled._

"I told you to call me Minato! Namikaze makes me feel old!"_ Minato whined._

"_Okay Minato-kun, I will see soon, bye!" Sakura hung up the phone and looked towards her brother._

"_Minato and Naruto and coming to get me… wait. What am I going to do about not being able to walk?" Sakura asked._

"_Minato will help you…. You know what? I'm gonna go to the hospital and see if they have a wheel chair."_

"_NO!" Sakura shouted._

"_Sakura-" Satoshi was cut off by the door bell ringing._

"_Come he Sakura-chan." Satoshi picked Sakura up and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_The door bell rang again._

"_Coming!" Satoshi shouted._

_He walked towards the door, ten year old Sakura in his arms._

_He opened the door and found a tall blonde man with blue eyes standing at the door and a mini-version of him with three whisker like scars on each cheek about to ring the door bell again._

"_Minato." Satoshi nodded at the older blonde._

"_Satoshi." Minato nodded back._

"_Naruto!" The young blond shouted out. The other three stared at him._

"_What? I wanted to be included." Naruto pouted._

"_Anyway. Minato, Sakura has a little problem…" Satoshi trailed off, not sure how to explain._

"_You mean she started her woman… thingy? I'm not a woman so don't come to for this!" Minato waved his hands in his face._

"_NO!" The two Haruno's shouted._

"_Sakura's paralyzed. She can't walk." Satoshi explained._

"_Oh. That's alright, I can carry her!" Minato grinned._

"_I'm sure. Here she is." Satoshi handed the older blonde man the pinkette._

"_Take care of her, she was paralyzed by a member of akatsuki and he tried to rape her. It was someone named Fugaku who saved her." Satoshi told him._

"_Fugaku? The cold hearted Uchiha Fugaku? Never thought I'd see the day." Minato laughed._

"_You know him?" Sakura asked._

"_Yep! We go way back." Minato sighed and then nodded towards Satoshi._

"_Don't worry, she'll be safe. Though once I told Naruto, he called Sasuke and Sasuke called Suigetsu, and Suigetsu called Juugo, and Juugo called Karin, and Karin called Ino, and Ino called, Hinata, and Hinata, called Tenten, and Tenten called Temari, and Temari told her brothers, and her brothers called Lee, and Lee called Neji, and Neji called Naruto, then Naruto decided to call Kiba, and Kiba told Shino, and Shino told Shikamaru, and Shikamaru told Chouji, and Chouji asked if there would be food, so he called Naruto and then Naruto told me… and well it's going to be a big slumber party… with lot's of food. Is that okay with you?" Minato asked._

_Sakura looked down at Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. She smiled._

"_It's fine with me if it's fine with you, nii-chan." Sakura looked at her brother._

_He nodded and they said their goodbyes._

_Minato carried Sakura over to his black car and set her down in the back seat on the orange leather… the family loved the color orange._

_Naruto sat down next to her._

_*At the Namikaze house- Everyone else is already there*_

"_Sakura-chan!" Everyone called out when Minato entered his house with the pinkette in his arms._

_They all went over and started asking questions._

"_Sakura, where were you! I saw the flyers saying you were missing." Sasuke asked._

"_I don't want to talk about it." Sakura said. _

_Everyone heard her and no one asked her about it the whole night._

_It was probably the most epic sleepover a bunch of ten year olds could have. They had a bunch of food Minato ordered his personal chefs to make, including cake and pizza not to mention ICE CREAM!_

"_Ino-chan! I thought you were with your dad?" Sakura asked when she was talking to her blond friend._

"_I was but when I heard there was going to be a mega sleepover I asked him if I could come over and when he heard you were going to be here- he saw the flyers- he knew I was worried and said sure!" Ino hugged her friend._

"_NOW LET"S PARTAY!" Ino screamed over the crowd of ten year olds._

_The rest of the night was uneventful. In the morning though, was a morning they would never forget._

_The kids were scattered all around the living room eating pancakes and then it happened. Satoshi came barreling through the door. He screamed at Sakura to get up and get out to the car, that they had to leave._

"_SAKURA! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! GET IN THE CAR, YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!"_

"_Nii-chan! Why do we have to go!" Sakura asked as Satoshi grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door._

"_Because I did something that will get us in trouble if we stay any longer. We have to leave now, we can come back when the Akatsuki sort things out but can't be here! Let's go!" Satoshi shouted at her, giving up on pulling her he picked her up and carried her bridal style all the way to the car._

_Everyone came running out the door and watched them drive away._

_Sakura screamed goodbye, but she didn't know if they could hear her. Satoshi was driving so fast they were almost out of site._

"_I'm sorry Sakura. It's my fault." Satoshi had tears running down his face._

"_Nii-chan?" Sakura gave him the best hug she could from the passenger seat._

"_Why are we leaving?" Sakura asked._

"_I went to far." Satoshi's hands tightened around the wheel._

"_I went to far when we were dealing with Daio. I was only supposed to punish him a little, but the though of what he would have done to you had Fugaku not been there… I lost it." The tears were still running down his cheeks. His eye's sparkling like real rubies._

"_What did you do?" Sakura asked, but she already knew the answer._

"_I… I killed him. I didn't mean to Sakura. I really didn't mean to! I just… broke. I remembered all the times he's hurt someone, all the times he made me so mad I wanted to kill him… and I did." Satoshi answered._

"_It's okay nii-chan. Things will be alright. The akatsuki will figure out what to do. We'll be back in no time!" _

_It was Sakura and her smile that got rid of the guilt._

_*End of flash back*_

But 'No time' turned out to be five years.

"We're here." Satoshi announced once they got to the prestigious high school they would be attending. Their mother thought that they should go to a rich school instead of some nasty school for delinquents, which was really stupid considering that they _were_ delinquents. Sakura and Satoshi had been living with their aunt, Tsunade. She was the head of the hospital and the headmaster of the school they are now going to, Konoha Academy. When they were living with her, they went to several schools and got expelled from all of them.

"I'm kinda hoping we don't get kicked out of this school." Sakura smirked, getting out of the car and throwing her back pack over her shoulder.

"I don't know, we're already late and it's the first day." Satoshi commented as he too, got out of the car, his own backpack in hand.

"Right. Well, let's go." Sakura said as she started walking towards the big golden gates that guarded the fancy white school.

"Damn. This school is huge." Sakura stared.

"I know, we need to talk to the gate keepers." Satoshi looked over at the side of the gate, seeing a small building with two people inside.

The two Haruno's walked over to them.

"Hello, can I help you?" One guard asked. He had spiky brown hair and a bandage over his nose.

"Yeah, we're new students and need to get in." Sakura said.

"Y-yes. Just tell me your name." The guard blushed and examined Sakura.

She wasn't wearing the uniform, nor was the man next to her.

She had waist length bubblegum pink hair and green apple eyes. She was really curvy. C or D-cupped breast, nice ass, sexy legs in tight skinny jeans, and a cute face. The man next to her was about two or three inches taller and was well built, you could see a six pack through his tight black shirt. The man had a powerful feel to him, he had this air that just screamed 'Fuck Off' but he also seemed like the playful type. 'He's kinda like Shisui Uchiha, but different.' Kotetsu thought.

"My name is Sakura and this is Satoshi." Sakura said.

"Ah. Yeah Tsunade-sama told us you would be coming, she also said you would be late. Go ahead in." The man tapped the other guard to wake him up.

"What is it Kotetsu?" The other guard asked.

"You need to open the gate Izumo." Kotetsu told the other.

"Sure thing Kote- what's your name miss?" Izumo turned towards Sakura.

"I am Sakura and this is Satoshi." Sakura introduced herself and then her brother.

"Well, you must be new here then, cause I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you." Izumo winked at the pinkette.

Satoshi was glaring daggers at him. _Man_, if looks could kill…

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura smiled.

"Well, how would you like-" "She's busy." Satoshi interrupted.

"What? no-" Sakura protested, only to have Satoshi interrupt.

"We have to get our schedules." Satoshi told her as he dragged her to the front doors of the building.

"Here we are, Konoha academy." Satoshi stared up at the tall white castle-like building.

"Gee. I bet this place is full of pricks." Sakura noted, once she saw all the stray students in the hallways wearing a uniform.

"Let's go to the office." Sakura nodded, and she and Satoshi walked towards the office, which was right in front of the doors. The woman at the desk looked up.

"Shizune-san!" Sakura jumped over to the desk.

"Ah Sakura-chan, Satoshi-kun! Tsunade told me you would be late." The woman at the desk, Shizune, smiled.

"Blame Satoshi-nii. He's the one that was driving like a maniac, we got pulled over like five times by the same officer." Sakura glared at her brother.

"I don't think it was my driving that got us pulled over the other times." Satoshi muttered darkly.

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade wants to see both of you in her office, it's the door to the left." Shizune pointed towards a door labeled 'Headmaster'.

Sakura and Satoshi walked in without even bothering to knock. Sakura was pulled into a hug the minute she stepped foot into the room.

"My baby!" The hugger cried.

"T-Tsunade, I c-cant breathe!" Sakura chocked out.

"Sorry Sakura." Tsunade let the girl go.

"It's fine auntie." Sakura smiled.

"Ah now you guys have to know two things you need to know." That caught the Haruno kids attention.

"The first, you have to wear these uniforms. Put them on, I wont look." Tsunade handed them each a uniform, and turned around.

"E-eh?" Sakura and her brother looked at each other.

"Turn around nii-chan!" Sakura shouted.

Satoshi blushed and turned around.

The two put on their uniforms with out any problems and turned back to face Tsunade, who also turned around.

"You look great kiddo's." Tsunade smiled at them.

The girl uniform- the one Sakura was wearing (Obviously)- was a very short green mini-skirt that ended a little above mid-thigh and a white blouse with a green tie, green dress flats, and a jacket that ended just at her waist which Sakura had only buttoned the middle two. The boys uniform- the one Satoshi was wearing- was long dark green pants, a white dress shirt and a dark green jacket, black dressy shoes and tie. The jacket, Satoshi refused to wear along with the dressy shoes- deciding to just wear black sneakers- and the tie was hanging loosely around his neck. The top two buttons were left undone on the dress shirt.

"What was the second thing you wanted us to know?" Satoshi asked.

"Actually I forgot, there are three things you need to know. You have to use these brief cases to hold your school stuff instead of those ugly back packs." Tsunade handed them each a black case. It was thin, about two inches and the handle was a golden color.

"The last thing I needed to tell you is very important so listen closely."

Sakura and Satoshi nodded.

"Sakura, you are the first female to get accepted into this school. You are the _only_ female student in the whole school."

…

"Nani!"

There was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost In Love.

Chapter 2

Made By Izumimaia-chan now on Ketsueki no Kuki's account

With help from Ketsueki no Kuki- the author of Mad Hatter Mafia, Akatsuki Holidays, Demons and a Cherry Blossom, Cherry Blossoms Demon, Falling For Sakura, Magic Eight Ball, Neko Problems, A Missing Red Bra, A Missing Red Bra let's have some fun, New Beginnings, Acting May Be Love, Hospital, Parents day at the kindergarten, The four year old and the evil leader person, and Drunk Sakura and Entertained Akatsuki. Check those out if you like MultiSaku or AkaSaku or MadaSaku.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you. Why didn't you tell us this <em>before<em> we enrolled?" Satoshi glared at the busty blonde headmaster.

"Because I knew you wouldn't come if I told you that." Tsunade glared right back at her nephew.

"Auntie, Satoshi-nii?" Sakura called from the sidelines, looking as innocent and sweet as... something that's innocent and sweet...?

"Yes Sakura-chan?" The two turned towards their beloved pinkette.

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh. Yes! Yes you should! Here are your schedules, I couldn't get you together for all the classes but you still have about half of them together." Tsunade handed them each a sheet of white paper and pushed them out the door.

"Have a good day at school! Tomorrow you will get dorm rooms!" Tsunade called out as she shut the door once the two Haruno's were out in the hallways.

"Tch. Well, what classes do you have?" Satoshi asked his sister.

The pinkette looked down at her schedule.

"I have Homeroom, then for first period I have AP history, second period is advanced math or Algebra three, third period is Biology, fourth period would be art and photography, then I have lunch and every other day is a free period while the other days I have Social Planning… I think that's like some sort of student council or something, sixth period is cooking with, seventh period being English language arts with, eighth is P.E and then I go home. What about you?" Sakura asked, looking up at her brother.

"I have the same classes except when you have art and photography, I have English language arts, and when you have English, I have math, and while you have math I have physics. I don't have a free period though, Tsunade put me on school clean up then. I don't think she likes me." Satoshi frowned.

"Who couldn't love you?" Sakura grinned.

"At least I have you. Now, let's get to homeroom. I think we still have a few minutes till first period." Satoshi looked at a clock across the white painted hallway.

"Okay… where is it?" Sakura asked.

"…" Satoshi looked down with a sigh.

"I have no idea." Sakura also sighed.

"Let's look around for it?" Satoshi suggested.

"Sure." Sakura nodded and the two headed down the hallway.

After climbing a few stairs, and changing directions every other turn, they finally found room 506 on the third floor of the west wing.

"Great Kami! This school is a lot bigger than I thought!" Sakura said.

"We might be getting lost a lot… well you will." Satoshi smirked.

"It's not my fault I'm directionally challenged!" Sakura blushed.

"Whatever." The black haired male rolled his eyes and knocked on the door leading to their homeroom class.

A silver haired man opened the door. He was wearing a black mask that connected to his shirt and had his left eye covered by an eye patch. He was wearing fancy dress pants and a white dress shirt, buttoned to the top.

"Hello, you must be the new students! I'm your homeroom and history teacher, Hatake Kakashi, you can call me Kakashi-sensei." The man greeted as he moved aside to let them in.

"Everyone!" Kakashi called, getting the students attention as well as three female assistant teachers in the back sitting at student desks.

"We have two new students today." Kakashi announced. Everyone shrugged and went back to talking to their friends, completely ignoring their sensei.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

"One of them is a girl." He said. That got everyone to shut up. They all stared wide eyed at the front of the room.

"Come on in and introduce yourselves!" Kakashi… smiled? Well, his eye crinkled, and that signals a smile.

The two Haruno's walked in and stood near Kakashi's desk.

"Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, and something about your past. Students may ask questions after." Kakashi glared at the class as he saw them about to open their mouths.

"The young man first." Kakashi said as he walked over to his desk and sat down, for once not opening his porn book.

"My name is Satoshi. I like a few things that don't seem important to name, I dislike males and a certain dead man. My hobbies are fighting and playing sports. My dreams for the future… never thought about it. As for my past…" Satoshi smirked like a blood crazed maniac.

"I killed a man." The class was deadly silent, a few peed their pants while others passed out in fear. The three assistant female teachers in the back, of course, ignored this and continued swooning and trying to push their boobs up and onto their desks while pulling their shirts down- trying to look sexy apparently... ew.

"Well… that was interesting. Now onto the lovely lady." Kakashi smiled at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura. I like Ramen, Pocky, action and horror movies, and sports. I dislike arrogant bastards, dresses, slutty clothes, shopping, cheesy romance movies, bitchy fan girls, cheesy American remakes of great movies, and umm… that's it. My hobbies are also fighting and playing sports and going outside, I also work at my mothers flower shop. My dream for the future is to become a doctor and take over my mother's shops. I don't know what to say about my past… um, let's see… I had some friends that might be going to this school and… I was almost raped when I was ten." Sakura shrugged. Again, everyone was silent. Guys didn't pay much attention to what she said, they were trying to deal with their drool and um... a problem in their pants... another ew.

"Okay then… Questions?"

Everyone's hands shot up.

"Ahh… Daisuke." Kakashi pointed towards a man with yellow hair and green eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Can I take your virginity?"

…

Eye twitch.

Glare.

Double glare.

Tackle.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Satoshi had tackled the man and was currently beating him to a pulp.

"Satoshi, stop!" Sakura was on her heels, using all her strength trying to pull him back. Finally succeeding in doing so, she dropped to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura asked, glaring at Satoshi.

"B-but Sakura-cha-" Satoshi was cut off when a big orange blob tackled his sister to the ground.

(GO READ GEEKYCHEARLEADERS AWESOME MULTISAKU STORIES!)

"SAKURA-CHAN! IT_ IS _YOU!" The orange blob yelled in her ear.

"It's me, Naruto! I though you would NEVER come back! I'm so glad you're here! Where did you go?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, Naruto. It's you that nearly killed me." Sakura pushed the blond off her. She was inwardly happy to see her friend, but she still didn't like being tackled.

"Sakura-chan, sit next to me!" Naruto pulled Sakura over to where he and some of his friends were sitting, he didn't really give her a choice of sitting next to him or not.

The pinkette gave her brother a sheepish smile as he pouted.

"Sit at any free seat Satoshi." Kakashi said, pulling out his porn book and setting his feet on his desk.

Satoshi nodded and walked to the back, sitting next to some creepy gang of guys.

"Satoshi?" One of the people asked. He had spiky orange hair and dark orange eyes, not to mention a lot of piercings.

"Do I know you?" Satoshi asked with a blank look, boredom adorning his red apple eyes.

"You don't remember your best friends since kindergarten?" Another man frowned. He had long spiky black hair and onyx eyes as dark as night.

"Madara, Pein?" Satoshi stared wide eyed.

"Yep!" Madara chirped with a grin.

"Well, it's certainly been a while! You guys have changed." Satoshi smiled.

"Good thing too, it's been five years." Pein smirked. His eyes held a creepy look in them.

"So what the fuck is with you and that damn smokin fine Sakura bitch?" Hidan asked. He brushed a hand through his slicked back silver hair, his pink eyes showing the smirk that was also on his face.

"Don't call her a bitch." Satoshi glared.

"Is she your girlfriend or something yeah?" a blonde girly-looking-male asked. His name was Deidara Iwa, He had long blond hair that is up in half a ponytail and bangs hanging over his blue right eye.

"No. She's my sister!" Satoshi's glare turned towards the she-male. Everyone heard him though.

"Fine, fine! No need to be so mean." Deidara waved his hands in front of his face.

"So Satoshi, how have you been?" Madara asked. Satoshi and Madara had been friends since they met in preschool when Madara tried to steel his black marker. Satoshi stole Madara's red marker and then they got into a fist fight and the teachers had to break them up. It was then they decided to become best friends.

It wasn't much longer until Pein joined them. It was in kindergarten when they met him. The two black haired males were sitting outside during recess, talking about world domination when they saw Pein being carried outside by some teachers. He was screaming "I will rule you all! I demand you put me down, wench!" and when Pein heard them talking about their plans to take over the world, he walked over and asked to join. They agreed that one day they would all rule the world together as a team. From then on people joined their group and they began to call themselves the Akatsuki by middle school.

"Fine. I think Tsunade hates me though, she's making me do school cleaning for free period. Other than that I have most of my classes with Sakura." Satoshi pulled out his schedule and showed the guys.

"Hey I have some of those classes too!" Madara smiled.

"Great." Satoshi sighed when he looked at Sakura. She was surrounded by men.

"Uh um… n-no I don't have a boyfriend." Sakura was freaking out. All these guys were asking her questions, hounding her.

"Is your hair naturally pink?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Will you have my babies?"

"Marry me?"

"Fuck me!"

"Are you pink _everywhere?_"

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"Do like yuri?"

"Have you ever slept with a girl?"

"Do you torture men with whips and sex?"

"I wouldn't mind being tortured by you if you did!"

"Do you like incest?"

"Yeah, do like LOVE your brother?"

"Do you have hot sex with him?"

Sakura was blushing such a color that put her hair to shame. Satoshi wasn't much better, blushing as red as his ruby eyes.

"Eh…?" Sakura was speechless.

"SHUT UP! I'll answer your questions 'cause you are all scaring her to damn much!" Satoshi shouted, standing up from his desk.

"Her hair is naturally pink, she is a virgin, she will not have your babies, she will not marry you, she will defiantly not fuck you, she is pink everywhere, she has not masturbated, she does like yuri, she has not slept with a girl, she does not torture men with whips and sex, she will not do that to you, she does like incest, she sure as hell loves me, and no, WE DON'T" Satoshi shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk of the poor guy who asked the last question.

Everyone was staring at him, luckily the bell rang then and he grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out the door, with both their cases in his free hand.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!" Sakura's friends- Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Suigetsu, Juugo, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee and Neji chasing after them.

"What the hell nii-chan?" Sakura asked when he pulled her into a dark closet.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I just have one thing to say…"

"What?"

-four five six-ten

Do you think I should add Incest?


	3. Chapter 3

Lost In Love.

Chapter 3

Made By Izumimaia-chan now on Ketsueki no Kuki's account

With help from Ketsueki no Kuki- the author of Mad Hatter Mafia, Akatsuki Holidays, Demons and a Cherry Blossom, Cherry Blossoms Demon, Falling For Sakura, Magic Eight Ball, Neko Problems, A Missing Red Bra, A Missing Red Bra let's have some fun, New Beginnings (one of my favorites!), Acting May Be Love, Hospital, Parents day at the kindergarten, The four year old and the evil leader person, and Drunk Sakura and Entertained Akatsuki. Check those out if you like MultiSaku or AkaSaku or MadaSaku.

* * *

><p>"What the hell nii-chan?" Sakura asked when he pulled her into a dark closet, or rather, a small dark and abandoned class room. It was just like any other class room, but this one seemed a size or two smaller, and was covered with dust and cobwebs. All the desks looked like someone went right through them with a chainsaw... and was that blood on the floor? Well, no wonder it was abandoned.<p>

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I just have one thing to say…"

"What?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Uh… um… from now on… just tell everyone you have a boyfriend." Satoshi inwardly cussed.

'_Shit!' _he thought, '_I totally chickened out! She's my sister for fucks sake! It shouldn't be like this.'_ Satoshi frowned.

"Why would I lie nii-chan?" Sakura pouted. Even the strongest man with the biggest ego in the world would have jumped her then. Sakura was too damn irresistible.

'_Because I don't want a bunch of men stealing you away from me.'_ Satoshi thought bitterly. (for all you incest hatters, just wait till chapter five-ish which will be out soon, You'll understand then.)

"It's just for your protection. Make up a boyfriend or something, or I could pretend…?" Satoshi trailed off and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You can't do that, you blurted out that you were my brother." Sakura answered.

"I could just say I was lying because we didn't want anyone to find out we were together?" Satoshi suggested.

"I-I don't know nii-chan. It would be… weird for me. You won't be able to get a girlfriend with me around." The pinkette frowned.

She sat down on an old desk that was in the room that wasn't sliced in half.

"W-well you don't have to! I just think it would be safer for you. Besides, I don't need a girlfriend now." Satoshi glared at an empty cabinet with a slight pout.

"Nii-chan, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. And besides, things have changed. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm fifteen and you know Tsunade has been teaching me how to handle a man and how to fight." Sakura grinned.

"Tch. Don't remind me. I'm sorry Sakura, I just don't want some man that isn't worthy of your time to hurt you." Satoshi ran a pale hand through his spiky black hair, ruby eyes closed in thought.

"It's okay Satoshi. Your overprotective-ness is one of the reasons why I love you… but also one of the reasons why I find you annoying…"

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Gomen." Sakura bowed her head.

They heard a ringing sound coming from the hallways, signaling that the period was over.

"Great. We missed first period. How long were we in here?" Satoshi sighed.

"I need to go to math. Guess I'll see you later nii-chan. Love ya, bye!" Sakura waved to him as she left the door in a rush and walked off towards her next class.

"Bye!" Satoshi called out behind her, heading in the opposite direction she did.

**With Sakura**

Sakura POV~~~!~~~

I easily found the math section, it was in the same building of the social studies classes. I walked down the hallway that was void of students, and knocked on the door. I was late already.

A pretty lady opened the door, she must have been the teacher because she seemed to be about thirty. She had long black hair and pinkish-red eyes.

"Ah hello, are you the new student?" She asked.

"Hai. I'm sorry I'm late!" Sakura bowed.

"It's fine, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, you may call me Kurenai-sensei. You must be Sakura, well come on in and introduce yourself to the class!" Kurenai smiled.

I nodded and walked in the room, standing in front of all the male students.

"Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno, I hope we get a long well!" I smiled as brightly as I could.

"Okay now I see some of you are anxious to know more about our new student, so Sakura, say something you haven't said about yourself yet." Kurenai nodded towards me and sat down at her tan desk.

"I have a temper. Get me mad and you'll regret it." I said with an obviously fake smile.

"Okay then, any questions?" Kurenai looked towards the males, seeing them all raise their hands she sweat dropped. Looking towards me I saw the look in her eyes, she wanted me to chose.

I saw a brown haired man with red triangle tattoos raise his hand- his name instantly popped into my head.

"Yeah Kiba?" Kiba grinned wide, happy that I remembered him, I think.

"Would you go out with me and Naruto and the rest of the guys tonight for ramen?" He asked.

'_I'll have to ask Satoshi… meh. He won't mind if I don't go home after school.'_ I thought. I mean, it's friday so it's not like we have school tomorrow.

"Sure." I shouldn't have said that here. Suddenly a bunch of guys were screaming and yelling and complaining and asking me to go out with them for some reason I don't understand. Maybe it's just male pride or something.

"Okay class, let's get started." Kurenai spoke up, making the class go silent.

"Sakura you sit next to… ah Hidan. Hidan raise your hand." Kurenai looked down at her teachers book.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want bitch!" A silver haired man, most likely Hidan, cussed.

"That's Hidan, go sit next to him. I am sorry to do this to the only girl and the new student, but it's the only seat left. I hope you survive." Kurenai smiled at me.

I sent her a questioning glance, which she only replied with a smirk. Shrugging it off, I walked towards Hidan. There were two desks next to each other, then a big space for people to walk down, and then two more desks next to it. I sat down next to him and looked at the people surrounding me. I saw a man with long, spiky, black hair who I think I've seen before somewhere, and a guy with orange hair and a LOT of piercings. Sweet. I think I've seen him as well. The black haired guy was sitting next to the 'space' I mentioned above between the desk, and the piercing dude was sitting in front of Hidan. In front of me was a man with chin length brown-purple hair and stitches. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hidan smirking at me.

"So you're Satoshi's bitch?" He asked me, a lusty look in his eyes and that stupid smirk still on his face.

'_Oh I want nothing more than to wipe that off his fugly face.' _I thought.

'**Are you calling that FINE piece of man, fucking ugly? He's so damn sexy hun! Why don't 'cha jump him right now?"** Inner always was a pervert.

"I'm his sister dumbass." I glared at him. He did have nice eyes though. Pretty pink. He seemed like one of those kids that ditches and does a bunch of shit.

'_We could get along well.'_ I thought with a smirk.

"Ever heard of fucking incest whore?" Hidan asked. I glared my heart out at him.

"You have long hair, and PINK eyes. Aren't you supposed to be a man or are you a gay manwhore?" I replied calmly.

"Haven't you fucking ever goddamned cussed before?" He asked.

"Why yes the motherfuck I damn have. I can fucking cuss your damn shitty ass out any fucking damned day of the shittacular week. Or are you a fucking damned pussy?" I challenged. I learned all my cussing from the one and only Satoshi himself. He cussed like an angry bitch that didn't get sex with her manwhore when he got mad.

"… I think I'm fucking in love."

…

Eye twitch.

I swear today is going to be hard.

Laugh from **gorgeous **stitches.

Glare at the person in front of me from yours truly.

Laugh from **sexy** black haired guy.

Chuckle from piercings boy with the **hot **eyes.

Creepy lustful look from the **ripped** silver haired man next to me.

…

What? I had no idea what was going on. I decided to voice this.

"Huh?" I oh-so- intelligently asked.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Hidan asked… he didn't cuss.

"Is the world coming to end?" Piercings boy asked.

"Fuck off!" Hidan yelled at the guy.

"So will you?" He turned back towards me.

I fidgeted. I didn't want to say _no_ but I couldn't exactly say yes.

"I already have plans, sorry." I smiled as the bell rang. That class was fast.

***&****Later in P.E****&***

The rest of my classes were uneventful. That is, until I got to P.E.

Satoshi and I walked towards our gym teacher, Gai-sensei.

"Ah! Hello my new youthful students! You will need your gym uniforms! Here!" Gai handed us our uniforms, the same thing- a white shirt with red shorts that went to the knees. Only my shirt was tighter and the shorts were shorter.

"However, my youthful Sakura-chan! We do not have a girls changing room, so you will have to change in the same room as the guys. But do not freight! My youthful students would never do anything so unyouthful!" Gai shouted with a fist in the air.

My eye twitched for the third time that day.

"Isn't there-" "Go get dressed brats!" The female teacher yelled. She was the second gym teacher and the cooking teacher, Anko.

Satoshi glared at her, but took my arm and dragged me towards the guys locker room.

He pulled me towards a corner where the was no one else there.

"Turn around and get dressed, I'll get dressed and keep a look out." He ordered. I did as I was told and turned around so I was facing the lockers with my back to his. I took of the green jacket as he was unbuttoning his white shirt, and pulling the tie off. I quickly took my own white shirt off and the tie along with it. Pulling the skirt down and taking off the black shoes, I was left in only my pink d-cup bra and matching panties. Unfortunately, Satoshi chose that time to turn around.

**Normal POV**

Satoshi turned around to check and see if Sakura was done dressing, though he was only wearing the gym pants and had no shirt on.

He blushed and quickly turned around, hoping Sakura didn't see him, but she did.

"A-are you dressed yet?" Satoshi asked, cursing inwardly that he stuttered.

"Why didn't you ask _before_ you turned around!" Sakura asked, pulling on her shorts and shirt.

"I-I didn't know!" Satoshi looked away once he got his shirt on.

"Oh, here are the shoes we have to wear." Satoshi handed her a pair of white sneakers, thankful he could change the subject.

"Thanks." Sakura muttered, putting the shoes on and tying them as fast as she could.

Satoshi already had his on and he took her arm once more and pulled her towards the gym.

….

Nothing much else happened, other than the fact that Sakura and Satoshi were some of the fastest in the class.

When it was time to head home, Satoshi was going to drive Sakura, but Sakura said she would rather live and walk home.

That's what she was going to do. Until she remembered that she was supposed to go out with her old guy friends.

"Shit. I forgot to tell Satoshi… oh well." Sakura sighed and walked over to her group of friends.

"I'm so glad you're back Sakura-chan! Now that you're back you meet Sasuke-teme's brother and his family!" Naruto shouted after he gave her a death hug.

"Sakura-chan, I would like you to meet my family. Perhaps you could come over tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I'll have to ask my aniki though." Sakura smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for! Ramen waits for no one!" Naruto grinned and then they were off, to Ichiraku's ramen.

**At ten o' clock when Sakura get's home**

"There might be something outside your window  
>But you just... never know<br>There could be something right past the turnpike gates  
>But you just... never know" Sakura sang along with her I-pod, swaying her hips as she unlocked the mansion door and opened it.<p>

"If my velocity starts to make you sweat,  
>Then just don't... let go.<br>And if the heaven ain't got a vacancy,  
>Then we just, then we just, then we just<br>Then we just get up and go!

Ladies and gentlemen  
>Truth is now acceptable<br>Fame is now injectable  
>Process the progress<br>This core is critical.  
>Faith is un-avaliable.<br>Let's become incredible  
>Please understand that<p>

I can't slow down,  
>I won't be waiting for you.<br>I can't stop now, because I'm dancing.  
>This planet's ours to defend,<br>Ain't got no time to pretend.  
>Don't fuck around, this is our last chance.<p>

If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
>Then just don't let go<br>Cause the emergency room got no vacancy  
>Then we just, then we just, then we just<br>Then we just get up and go!

Who they want you to be  
>Who they wanted to see<br>Kill the party with me

and never go home!  
>Who they want you to be<br>Who they wanted to see  
>Just leave the party with me<p>

and never go home!

Your unbelieveable  
>Uh, so unbleieveable<br>Uh, you ruin everything  
>Oh, you better go home<p>

I'm unbelieve, yeah  
>I'm undefeatable, yeah<br>Let's ruin everything, blast it to the back row

Their so presentable,  
>Young and so ingestable<br>Stop, were recollectable  
>Safe- And I can't stand it!<br>This is a let 'em  
>A word is no regret of the sound<br>Please don't go back on us now

If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
>Then just don't let go<br>Cause the emergency room got no vacancy  
>Tell me who, do you trust, do you trust<br>And we just get up and go!

Who they want you to be  
>Who they wanted to see<br>Kill the party with me and never go home!  
>Who they want you to be<br>Who they wanted to see  
>Just leave the party with me, and never go home!<p>

You keep eternity, give us the radio...  
>Deploy the battery, we're taking back control.<br>It gives the energy, light up the effigy...  
>No chance to take it slow, but now I'm sure you know<br>Know, know, know, know, know (1,2,3,4)

Get up and go!  
>Who they want you to be<br>Who they wanted to see  
>Kill the party with me and never go home<br>Who they want you to be  
>Who they wanted to see<br>Just leave the party with me, and never go home!

Are we still having fun?  
>Are you holding the gun?<br>Take the money and run  
>We'll never go home!<p>

I've got nothing to lose  
>You've got nothing to say<br>And we're leaving today  
>We'll never go home!<p>

I think I better go now  
>I think I better go now<br>I think I better go now!  
>Think I'm gunna go now,<br>think I'm gunna go now,  
>think I'm gunna go now,<br>think I'm gunna go now,  
>think I'm gunna go now,<br>think I'm gunna go now,

Go home!" Sakura sang along to the song 'Planetary (Go!)' by My chemical romance while she enters her home and drops her case to floor, pulling her jacket off and then throwing it and her tie on the floor.

Sighing when the song is over, she takes out her I-pod and throws it down on kitchens island.

"Where the hell have you been?" A voice sounded from behind her. Sakura turned around, only to find Satoshi standing there, glaring at her.

"I was with some old friends." Sakura answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Satoshi asked, crossing his arms over his **well built and very muscular** chest. That was my Inner. I swear.

"I forgot I was going until you left." Sakura shrugged.

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"I forgot my phone here."

"You could have borrowed one of your friends phones." Satoshi was standing in front of her, so close that the bottom of her back was pressed against the island in the middle of the kitchen. His arms on each side of her, blocking her from escaping.

"I didn't want to, I thought you would understand." Sakura squirmed.

"You bitch! You should know by now, that you are always supposed to call me if you are going to be out late!" Satoshi growled out, his ruby eyes darkening. He was freaking out a little too much.

"You're grounded, only allowed to leave this house for school for four weeks, understand? I don't want you out past eight ever again without me!"

"Why? What are you trying to do?" Sakura asked, thinking that her older brother was just being a pissy, controlling bitch.

"I just don't want any man to rape you or anything!" Satoshi yelled, scaring the emerald eyed girl.

Sakura's fist trembled, before clenching. Her eyes narrowed and she growled.

"I can take care of myself, Satoshi!" She spit out, trying to control her on-coming anger.

"You don't know what could happen to you!"

"Yes I DO know! I know the things that can happen but _they wont happen to __**me**__!_" They were yelling at each other now.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"I DO!"

"Then tell me something. If they wont happen to you, what went on that day, five years ago?" Satoshi was trying to control his anger.

"…"

"Cant answer that, can you?" His voice rising.

"It _almost _happened."

"_**Almost **_is too close! When you went missing, I bet you didn't even _think _about how fucking worried I was!" Satoshi wouldn't stop yelling, his sister's eyes already watering. He was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Do you ever stop to think how **I** feel about what you do? About how **I **feel when you don't come home at night when you were supposed to be out with a friend? Have you!"

"…"

"Do you have _any _idea, how worried I was? I was five seconds away from reporting you as missing!" Even Satoshi thought he might be over-reacting a bit, but that didn't stop him from scolding his little sister.

"…I…I'm sorry." Sakura started crying.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry!" She cried.

Satoshi's eyes widened, before he sighed in defeat.

"Whatever. You're still grounded, so go to bed. And don't ever do something like this again. I might have overreacted but please, don't do this again." Sakura stopped crying and nodded her head.

Another sigh from Satoshi as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Imouto." He whispered.

"Night Aniki." Sakura kissed his cheek and walked up the stairs, towards her room.

"You'll be the death of me." Satoshi muttered and a bitter laugh escaped his throat.

(I was originally going to stop here, but it wouldn't be fair- having the first chapter the longest so ON I GO!)

**The next morning- Saturday**

Satoshi walked into his little sisters room, being as quiet a possible. For once, Sakura didn't lock her door… _'That reminds me, I need to take off that lock.' _Satoshi thought.

He walked over the bed, covered with a silk green comforter and pink sheets. He moved the sheets a little and saw Sakura's sleeping face.

"Sakura. It's time to wake up. Naruto, Sasuke, and some other guys are here for you." Satoshi said, shaking her shoulder.

"Mmmm." Sakura mumbled before turning around to face the wall.

"Sakura." Satoshi sighed, pulling the covers off and turning her around so she was on her back. He slipped one hand under her back and the other under her legs on the other side. With a smirk, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. That woke her up.

"Aniki!" Sakura shouted, pounding her fist on his back.

"Some guys are here to see you, you need to get dressed." Satoshi answered, going through her dresser drawers.

"Put me down!" Sakura yelled and started using her feet to kick.

Satoshi sighed and slapped her ass. She stopped kicking, a twitch mark becoming visible on her -now quite normal sized- forehead.

"What the hell nii-chan! Did you just slap my ass?" Sakura yelled in his ear.

"Yeah, I did." Satoshi answered.

"WHY! ?"

"You were kicking. Did you even hear what I just said?" Satoshi pulled out a black bra from her dresser drawer and staring at it wide eyed. His whistled.

"Damn, you have a big chest. What is it, D-cupped?" Sakura turned red.

"W-What are you doing!" Sakura screeched and squealed when Satoshi threw her down on the floor.

"I said we have company, and you need to get dressed. What's with the sexy black lingerie?" Satoshi asked, pulling out a pair of black panties and throwing it and the bra towards Sakura- whom was only wearing one of Satoshi's shirts.

"S-Satoshi!" Sakura was still blushing.

"Also, Mom and Dad are coming home today for the weekend. We're going to meet them at Sasuke and one of my friend's house. Apparently, mom and dad are friends with their dad and his sister. What are you sitting around for? Put the bra and underwear on already!" Satoshi ordered her.

"I wear underwear when I'm sleeping dumbass!" Sakura yelled back at him, watching as he went threw her bottom drawers.

"Watch the language." He pulled out a really short skirt that was only two inches long and looked at it.

"Where the hell did you get this and why haven't you worn it yet?" Satoshi asked.

"I bought it last year, I forgot about it so I never wore it. It's too small now." Sakura explained.

"You're wearing… wait. Other guys will see you… Throw it away. Put this on instead." Satoshi tossed her a pair of black skinny jeans.

"You are such a pervert!" Sakura yelled at him, taking off the shirt she was wearing as pajamas- it was a red shirt with the back of a black panther on it. The paws were made to look like it was clawing her breast- or Satoshi's chest when he wore it.

"When did you get my shirt?" Satoshi asked, eyeing the object that was now on the floor.

"It looks good on you." Satoshi noted.

"I stole it from you last week, LOOK AWAY!" Sakura covered her self when she saw he was facing towards her.

Blushing, Satoshi turned back around and returned to his task of searching for a decent shirt his sister could wear.

Sakura quickly put the bra on and slid on the black skinny jeans because she was _already wearing underwear_. Satoshi must have thought she slept in absolutely nothing but his shirt.

"Where the hell did you get all these slutty clothes?" Satoshi asked, pulling out a tube top that was so short it would have only ended under her breast.

"Shut up!" Sakura pouted and pushed Satoshi out of the way so she could find herself a shirt.

"Wow. You really do have a big chest. How long have you had that?" Satoshi asked, seeing her in only a bra and skinny jeans.

"You are a total pervert, and I have had this chest for years mind you!" Sakura glared at him but found a shirt. It was a tight red t-shirt and she pulled out a black vest along with it. She quickly put it on and buttoned up the vest.

"How do I look?" She asked her brother.

"Tch. Why can't you wear more baggy clothes?" the ruby eyed man pouted.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You. Are. A. Pervert." Sakura glared.

"Whatever. Let's get downstairs." The door bell rang.

"Your friends are already waiting in the living room and mine just got here, we're going to Sasuke's house, and also my friend Itachi's house. There we are going to meet mom and dad." Satoshi explained as he walked out of the room, Sakura fallowing shortly behind.

"Okay." The pinkette nodded.

"I'm still upset from last night, but I decided your punishment, you can't leave my sight except for the classes you don't have with me, got it?"

"Even at home?" Sakura asked, whining.

"Yep. You will be sleeping in my room and going to bed early during this weekend." Satoshi smirked, happy with his idea.

"Why! ?" Sakura whined for the second time that day.

"It's only for this week." Satoshi patted her head like a dog. As the two made their way downstairs, they heard arguing coming from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Itachi-nii?" Sasuke shouted at the older man.

"I am here for my friend, I am taking him to our house with my other friends. Foolish little brother." Itachi replied calmly.

"Hey Itachi." Satoshi greeted his friend.

"Hello Satoshi, are you ready to go?" Itachi asked. He was wearing a black dress shirt with loose jeans, a combination that looked good on him.

"Not yet, my Imouto still needs to eat. Where's Kin and Sakon and Ukon?" Satoshi looked around.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"They are our maid and butlers. Kin being the maid and Sakon and his twin, Ukon, being the butlers." Satoshi explained.

"I am right here master." Kin appeared. Sakura looked her over. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, nothing special.

"You must be Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you milady." Kin bowed.

"U-uh… nice you meet you too." Sakura smiled.

"Kin, go get Sakon and Ukon and bring them here." Satoshi ordered, already used to the idea of being a master.

"Yes master." Kin bowed once more before leaving. She returned shortly after with two men that looked exactly the same. Chin length silver hair that was longer on one side than the other. The only difference between the two was the eye color. One had dark blue eyes as dark as the stormy sky, while the other had light blue eyes like the ocean.

"Hello master." The two bowed, then they seemed to notice Sakura. Their eyes lit up and they each took one of her hands, bowing before her and kissing her hand.

"You must be the lovely Sakura, it is a please to meet you milady." They both said at the same time.

"N-nice t-t-to meet you to." Sakura blushed and pulled her hands away.

"Make food. Sakura needs some breakfast, I don't care what you make- just make something good." Satoshi ordered.

The twins nodded.

"The one with the light blue eyes was Sakon, the dark eyes was Ukon." Satoshi told her.

"These guys are the Akatsuki, you've met a few of them before and some of them are in our classes." Satoshi nodded towards a group of weird looking men.

"Uh… hi?" Sakura gave a little half wave and Satoshi introduced her to all of them.

"Milady, the food is ready." Kin came in with Sakon and Ukon fallowing each with a silver platter of food.

"Set it down on the coffee table." Satoshi ordered, pulling Sakura over to the couch and forcing her to take a seat.

Sakon and Ukon set the plates down in front of her along with a fork and knife. They bowed before leaving the room, kin along with them.

Sakura quickly finished the food and then they were out the door, heading towards the many cars.

"Satoshi, can Sakura-chan ride with us?" Naruto asked.

Satoshi shrugged. "Why not?" He said as he walked towards Madara's car, he was riding with Madara and Pein.

"Awesome! C'mon Sakura-chan, this way!" Naruto pulled her over to Sasuke's car and pushed her into the drivers seat.

"Oh oh oh! Sakura-chan, Ino and Karin and Hinata and Tenten and Temari and Neji and Lee and the rest of the people are going to be there too!" Naruto shouted as he got into the back seat with Sai next to him and Sasuke in the drivers seat.

"So what do you think of Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, trying to keep up conversation.

"He's really cool! Not to mention mysterious, if he weren't my teacher, I would date him!" Sakura smiled.

"… I'm sorry but _what_?" Sasuke asked, wide eyed.

"I'm kidding Chicken ass!" Sakura laughed. Her eyes were sparkling from the sun that came in through the window.

"Whatever. We're here." Sasuke announced, pulling into a huge drive way that led to an even bigger mansion.

"Nice mansion Chicken ass." Sakura nodded in approval.

"When did you start calling me that?" Sasuke asked.

"Since I realized your hair looks exactly like one." The pinkette shrugged.

"Let's just go in." Sasuke sighed.

The kids got out of the car and walked towards the mansion, everyone else had arrived before them, due to Naruto demanding that they stopped for ramen.

They walked in the front door and over to the huge living room that was full of people.

"Mom, Dad." Sasuke nodded towards two dark haired black eyed people in the room.

"Sasuke, I thought your mom was… gone." Sakura looked at her friend.

"She's my aunt, but I call her mom." Sasuke explained.

"This is Sakura, she was the one that left for five years when we were ten." Sasuke introduced.

"Yo." Sakura gave a piece sign and Sasuke's eye twitched.

Not even five seconds later was Sakura tackled to the ground by three women.

"SHE'S SO KAWII!" On of them yelled. She had light brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"SHE AND ONE OF MY SONS WOULD MAKE AN EXELENT COUPLE!" Another squealed. She had long black hair and onyx eyes.

"SHE WILL MARRY ONE OF _MY _SONS MIKOTO!" The third shouted at the second. She had short spiky black hair and red eyes.

"LIKE HELL SHE WILL! SHE'S GONNA MARRY NARUTO OR MINATO!" The first screamed.

"YOU WANT HER TO MARRY YOUR EX? SHE WOULD BE BETTER MARRYING ONE OF MY SONS!" The third growled out.

"YOUR SONS ARE TOO OLD FOR HER!" The one called Mikoto snarled.

"A-a-ano…" Sakura spoke up, trying to actually _get up._

The three women who attacked her looked up.

"SO KAWII!" The screamed together.

Sakura was backing away from the three. She hit her brother's legs with the back of her fist and he helped her up, putting his hands under her armpits and pulling her to her feet.

"Mother, please stop scaring her." Madara pulled the short spiky haired woman away from the others.

"Aww! You care about her already! Let's see… for the wedding I think the colors should be dark purple and black." The woman was cut off by a hand on her mouth.

"Maia, you can't start planning a wedding that may never happen." Minato said as he took his hand away.

"Way to ruin my fun!" The spiky haired woman, Maia, complained.

"Ah sorry Sakura-chan, Maia is just sad she was never able to attend any of her sons never happened weddings, even though three of them are still in high school." Minato chuckled.

"Wait… you're _that_ Sakura-chan? _The_ Sakura-chan?" The brown haired girl piped up.

"U-uh I guess." Sakura replied, still shaky and afraid of getting tackled again.

"You mean _the_ Sakura-chan that nearly got raped when she was only ten years old and then went missing for two days and then her older brother took her away for five years? YOUR THAT SAKURA-CHAN!" She was shaking Sakura by the shoulders. Some of the men in the room piped up at that.

"Y-Y-Yes." Sakura backed into her brother.

"Wonderful! That means you and Naruto have already been friends and that you know Minato!" She cheered.

"Now, Kushina isn't Sakura a little too young to get married?" Sasuke's father asked.

"Hello Sakura-chan, my name is Fugaku. You might not remember me, but we meet five years ago." The man said, looking a little nervous- perhaps because he was afraid the stunning pinkette would not remember him.

"Mr. Uchiha-kun!" Sakura ran over and hugged him.

"… NANI!"

* * *

><p>I'M NOT GOOD AT LONG PARAGRAPHS! I'M SORRY!<p>

Anyway, I just did a little re-editing to this story. If you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me~!

-Izumimaia-chan~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Lost In Love.

Chapter 4

Made By Izumimaia-chan now on Ketsueki no Kuki's account

With help from Ketsueki no Kuki- the author of Mad Hatter Mafia, Akatsuki Holidays, Demons and a Cherry Blossom, Cherry Blossoms Demon, Falling For Sakura, Magic Eight Ball, Neko Problems, A Missing Red Bra, A Missing Red Bra let's have some fun, New Beginnings, Acting May Be Love, Hospital, Parents day at the kindergarten, The four year old and the evil leader person, and Drunk Sakura and Entertained Akatsuki. Check those out if you like MultiSaku or AkaSaku or MadaSaku.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon lovely people!" Someone came in and interrupted the awkward silence.<p>

"Ah, hello Izumi-chan! You always were one to stop the silence!" Maia ran up to the new comer and pulled her into a hug.

"Ah Maia-chan, nice to see you!" The one named Izumi smiled at the taller woman.

"Izumi-chan! You're here a little late." Mikoto gave the woman a hug as well, Kushina soon fallowing.

"Great to see you all again!" Izumi smiled. She had bright red hair that was held back with a black headband with her bags framing her face, pale skin, and yellow eyes. In the middle of her forehead was a black diamond shaped tattoo. She was wearing a orange v-neck long sleeved shirt and a black knee length skirt.

"Where's your husband and children? I can't wait to meet them." Kushina asked while imagining a black haired, brown eyes, wierdo/pervert with glasses as her friends husband.

Izumi's eyes transferred over to Sakura, who was being pulled away from Fugaku by Satoshi. She was putting up a fight and Satoshi was having trouble getting her off of the man, Fugaku just smiled at the girl and chuckled.

"It seems you have already met them! Sakura-chan, Satoshi-kun!" Izumi smiled brightly at her two children.

"Ah! Sakura-chan is _your_ daughter! Pooh. I was hoping I could adopt her!" Mikoto pouted.

"Oh Miko-chan, you already have two… sons of your own ne?"

"Yes, but they're MALE. They wont wear dresses, I cant put make up on them, I don't get to talk about boys with them and they wont go shopping with me!" Mikoto sighed.

"Saku-chan? Why haven't you given me a hug yet?" Izumi held out her arms and pouted.

Sakura let go of Fugaku and in return Satoshi let go of her with a groan followed by a sigh. She walked over and gave her mother a hug.

"Where's dad?" Sakura asked, looking up with hope in her eyes.

"Huh? I thought he was next to me…. SATORI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Izumi yelled, the pitch of her shout nearly breaking glass and making ears bleed.

Everyone slowly inched away from her.

"I'm here! I'm here I'm here I'm here!" A man appeared in the door way, hands held up in defense.

He had shaggy short silver hair much like Satoshi's- but his seemed like it was made of actual silver- and dazzling blue eyes. He was most-likely the most handsome man in the room. Even hotter than the Uchiha's and Akatsuki- as impossible as that may seem.

"Ah. Everyone, I would like you to meet my husband, Satori." Izumi smiled and motioned towards the silver haired man.

"Satori, it's a small world after all!" Fugaku chuckled and got up to greet his old friend.

"Indeed it is, my friend." Satori laughed, blue azure eyes glistening like the sea.

"Oh goodie! You already know each other, makes my job easier! It also seems as though you have met my daughter…" Izumi trailed off, looking at Fugaku.

"Ah yes. She stayed at my house five years ago." Fugaku told her.

… Satori's blue eye twitched.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. I thought you just said she stayed at your house when she was only ten." He laughed nervously, his eyes closed and a twitching smile on his face.

"I did." Fugaku stated bluntly.

Another eye twitch.

"You son of a bi- "Daddy!" Sakura interrupted by throwing herself into her father.

… That sounded **SO** wrong. Let me rephrase that- she ran forward and hugged her father.

… much better.

"Sakura-chan!" Her father hugged her back, forgetting about the previous conversation with the Uchiha. Can you say "Daughter complex"?

"It's too crowded in here! Let's go outback." Mikoto determined, shoving everyone out of the room and out into the backyard.

"Satoshi-kun! You never gave your mommy a hug." Izumi pouted, her eyes watering.

"I don't do hugs." The black haired man bluntly stated.

"I wish I had a son that loved hugs." Izumi frowned.

"Uh-huh. When will you tell _her_ the truth? That's why you're here, right?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh yeah. Sakura-chan, we have something important to tell you. Satoshi already knows this but it's time for you to know!" The red haired women put on a determined face.

"… Honey, perhaps we should wait until we get home." Satori said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Izumi rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, Satoshi is adopted." Izumi blurted out, blank look on her face.

"… And…?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And he's not your real brother… are you gonna start freaking anytime soon?" Izumi tilted her head to the side, confused as to why her daughter wasn't running around screaming like she thought she was going to.

"I know he's adopted. He doesn't look anything like the rest of our family, he's a total pervert, and he just doesn't fit what a Haruno has… he reminds me of Auntie Tsunade's friend, Jiraiya." Sakura nodded.

"Uh… yeah. He's Jiraiya's brothers son. He's dead and I didn't want Satoshi becoming poisoned by Jiraiya so I took him in!" Izumi explained.

"Ran~dom!" Naruto sang, clasping his hands in front of him.

"More like awkward. It has been since Sakura came back, we never really caught up, nor do we understand your relationship with my father." Sasuke turned towards the pinkette, still in her fathers arms.

"Sorry, haven't really had the time. You can back to my house and we can catch up?" Sakura suggested, letting go of her father.

"Is that alright with your parents?" Sasuke asked.

"We're right here, dear. It's fine with us." Izumi piped up.

"Okay then… where were we?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh right." Mikoto stared at Kushina and Maia.

"SHE'S GOING TO MARRY ONE OF MY SONS!" Mikoto tackled to the two girls to the ground.

Again.

And the fighting and screaming began.

Again.

"SHE'S GOING TO MARRY MINATO OR NARUTO!"

"WHY IN HELL WOULD SHE MARRY YOUR STUPID EX HUSBAND?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO! SHE'S GOING TO MARRY ONE OF MY FOUR SONS!"

"NO WAY BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"Kushina, Maia, Mikoto?" Izumi spoke up, breaking the fighting that mostly consisted of hair pulling, biting, slapping, and clawing/nailing.

"Uh… yeah?" The women said at once.

Izumi smiled at them.

And then she did something rather unexpected…

She tackled them all to the ground.

And the fighting continued.

"SAKURA WILL MARRY SATOSHI!"

"SHE'LL MARRY MINATO OR NARUTO!"

"SHE'LL MARRY SASUKE OR ITACHI!"

"SHE WILL MARRY FUGAKU, TOBI, IZUNA, OR MADARAAAAA!"

"MOM!" The sons of all the women yelled, blushing furiously as they pulled their mothers away from each other. The four sons of Maia all had to help pull her back, she was strong.

"U-uh…" Sakura was standing next to one akatsuki, Kisame, if she remembered correctly.

"Okay then… Nii-chan, shouldn't we be leaving now?" Sakura ignored the women brawling it out on the floor.

"You're still going to call me that, even though you know I'm not your real brother now?" Satoshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Old habits die hard." Sakura rolled her eyes but Satoshi shrugged anyway.

"I guess we should be going… we both have work. So guys, guess we're leaving." Satoshi bid his friends goodbye as did Sakura.

"You can come over when ever you want tomorrow." Sakura waved to her friends.

"Can you say 'Drama'?" Naruto whistled.

"Bite my ass and send me to hell." Kiba stared.

"What?" Everyone looked at him.

"Was it something I said?" Kiba asked.

"Weird."

"Could this day get any stranger un?" Deidara asked.

…

"HELLO MY LOVELY LADIES!" Another man came bursting out.

"Fuck to the yeah, bitches.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry. I realize now I should've made Sakura more shocked and added more detail, but I'm a beginner.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Lost In Love.

Chapter 5

Made By Izumimaia-chan now on Ketsueki no Kuki's account

With help from Ketsueki no Kuki- the author of Mad Hatter Mafia, Akatsuki Holidays, Demons and a Cherry Blossom, Cherry Blossoms Demon, Falling For Sakura, Magic Eight Ball, Neko Problems, A Missing Red Bra, A Missing Red Bra let's have some fun, New Beginnings, Acting May Be Love, Hospital, Parents day at the kindergarten, The four year old and the evil leader person, and Drunk Sakura and Entertained Akatsuki. Check those out if you like MultiSaku or AkaSaku or MadaSaku.

PLEASE NOTE: Crack chapter. After next chapter, it will have more to do with the plot. I've thought of taking this out of the story, but decided i'd put it in here while you wait for the better chapies.

* * *

><p>Oh, this chapters long!<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck to the yeah, bitches." Hidan said, wide eyed.<p>

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Minato spoke up.

"I am here for my nephew. I heard that my beloved Sakura-chan was told the news."

"They just left."

"I drove seven hundred miles… just to hear that they left?" Jiraiya deadpanned, his arms flailing.

"Yeah…"

"Well… I can always go to where they work!" Jiraiya grinned and walked out without another word.

"Okay… now this day can't get much weirder." Kiba stared at the spot where Jiraiya disappeared.

"Don't jinx it!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh? Where did Saku-chan go?" Izumi asked, standing up and dusting herself off after her cat call with the two Uchiha ladies and the only Uzumaki girl.

"She left with Satoshi." Sasuke answered.

"They left without me?" Izumi pouted.

"Miko-chan, could you drive me home? I have a feeling they took my car." the red head turned to face her friend and new found rival.

"Of course! Let's go." Mikoto smiled and dragged her friend out and towards her car.

As suspected, Izumi's car was gone, as was Satori's. Satori must have left when Sakura and Satoshi did... Satoshi knew how to hot wire a car, so they didn't need the keys.

**With Sakura and Satoshi at home**

"Welcome home master, my lady." Our servants bowed to us.

Apparently, Izumi got them more than three, she got them over 40 maids and butlers. EACH.

Meaning there were a total of 80 servants.

"Mom went way over board." Satoshi said, staring at the rows of maids and butlers lined up, greeting them at the huge black doors of their small mansion. The female servants lined on the right, the male on the left. There were even cooks in white uniforms, what seemed to be guards in red, and the cleaners in beige maid and butler uniforms, while the actual servants that get them what they want wore black and white maid and butler uniforms. "No, no, my dears!" Izumi appeared, a distraught looking Satori standing behind her.

"I only want what's best for my lovely children!" She sang.

"Well… mom, we have to get ready for work…" Sakura trailed off.

"Oh, that reminds me! You two have your own separate closets! They are already full of clothes and shoes and for Sakura, purses and jewelry! Hikari, show her to the closet! And Daku, you show Satoshi!" Izumi ordered. One person from each side of the servants stepped out.

The girl had light blond hair and yellow eyes. The man had black hair and black eyes. (haha Hikari-light, Daku- dark)

They were both wearing the standard servant uniform.

For the girls- a usual white maid dress, with the formal black apron that had a heart shaped chest. The dress ended at the knees, and the sleeves were short and puffy. The apron fit the dress perfectly and was tied in the back at the waist and at the neck. With the outfit came the knee high socks and black flat shoes as well as the maid head band, a black band with white lace.

For the males- a former butler uniform with the black suit and white shirt along with black shoes. The cut in the back of the jacket was like a V at the bottom.

"Yes ma'am." The two bowed and the girl, Hikari, motioned for Sakura to fallow her and the male, Daku, did the same with Satoshi.

They went up the big, fat, wide, red stairs and the servants were dismissed, all heading off their own way.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they turned to the left and walked all the way down to the very end of the hallway, where two big black doors stood.

Sakura and Hikari went into the one on the left, and Satoshi and Daku- the one on the right.

*With Sakura*

Hikari turned on the lights, and smiled as she saw Sakura's expression change.

"Wow~!" Sakura stared at the sight before her, wide eyed, with a big smile on her face.

"I hope everything is to your pleasing, mi lady. Would you prefer to be called mistress, or mi lady?" Hikari asked, remembering that Sakura had never suggested a title.

"Either is fine. This place is amazing!" Sakura's smile widened.

It was a full walk-in closet, about the size of two master bedrooms.

Clothes were everywhere, organized by season and type- outerwear, swimwear, formal, casual, workout, even her own work uniform was upgraded so it had long sleeves for winter, short for spring, sleeveless for summer, half length for fall- there was a whole section just for shoes and a separate section for jewelry and another for makeup and another for purses.

"I am glad you like it, mi lady." Hikari bowed, before leaving the way she came.

"Guess I need to get dressed for work!" Sakura went to the summer section and over to the area where there were a bunch of work uniforms for her flower shop. They were in different colors.

All it was, was a shirt (changed during the seasons) and a miniskirt along with a pair of heels and a skirt apron. On the right breast pocket of the shirt was the logo for the flower shop, a chibi red haired girl holding a bouquet of flowers and the shop title 'Blossoms arrangers' in small pink print.

Sakura picked out a tight, red, strapless shirt that had the logo printed on her right breast in a white patch and the Haruno clan symbol- a white circle- on the back in the middle, and a white miniskirt. She would put the black skirt apron on when she got to work.

Looking in the mirror, Sakura pulled her waist length pink hair into a high ponytail and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Satoshi was already waiting for her out in the hallway.

"I love miniskirts. It's when other guys see it, that I hate them." Satoshi said, eyeing her outfit.

"Perv." Sakura hit his arm and walked off.

"I'm driving you to work." Satoshi said as he ran up ahead of her.

"Why? I can drive myself." Sakura pouted.

"Remember, you have to stay in my sight for two whole weeks." The black haired man poked her forehead.

"Oi, hands off the forehead!" Sakura glared at her brother.

"Right, right. Well, let's go." Satoshi turned to face Sakura and without another word, he swiped his hand under her knees and the other under her but as he threw her over his shoulder again.

"Nii-chan!" Sakura pounded her fist against his back and started kicking as much as she could.

Satoshi, for the second time today, slapped her ass.

It got her to stop kicking and punching.

"Aniki!" She shouted into his ear.

A few maids came, and bowed to them before passing.

When they got to the door, two butlers in red uniforms were standing at the door.

They bowed to the two Haruno's. One had black hair, the other white. They both had blue eyes.

"Izumi-sama has left, saying she and Satori-sama had more business to do. My name is Kuro, this is my brother Shiro." The black haired once introduced.

"We are the servants that greet guests and see that unwanted visitors are gone. We are like a form of security, we will tell you when someone leaves, and we must know where you are going for your protection." Shiro, the white haired one, said. (Shiro: white. Kuro: black. Non-capital black and white- Google translate)

"We're leaving to work, let us through." Satoshi glared.

**Sakura POV**

I couldn't really see the guys that well, but I knew they thought my position was weird.

Then again, who wouldn't?

I was on my adopted brothers shoulder, with his hand sliding dangerously close to my ass.

The guys opened the door and we walked out, towards Satoshi's car.

It was then I realized just how _close _his hand was to my ass.

"Aniki, be a dear and get your hand off my ass." I said in the sweetest tone I could.

That was when I was dropped to the ground, my but hitting the cold, hard… and surprisingly clean concrete.

"Get in the car." Satoshi demanded as he walked over to the drivers seat and got in.

I huffed, but got up and into the car anyway.

The black leather was cool against my skin, and I buckled the seat belt.

We drove off and ten minutes of silence later we were at my flower shop in town- our mansion is alone, few neighbors.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car.

I shut the door and walked over to the flower shop, taking the keys out I unlocked the door and walked in, Satoshi fallowing.

"Don't you have to be at work?" I asked as I went around the shop, making sure everything was neat and ready.

The flower shop was really nice, glass windows and doors, sparkling clean white tile, pale pink walls, glass shelf's holding pots full of beautiful flowers for display, and in the corner of the room, a shelf of the best flower arrangements- most popular- in the best vases.

It was cheery and the shining sun provided light through the big clean windows.

"I quit. I'll just stay here and help with any heavy lifting." Satoshi shrugged as he took a seat on the light purple couch-bench.

"Make sure the help wanted sign is up and the closed sign is flipped to open." I ordered. If he was going to stay here, he was going to be doing work.

"Uh-huh." Satoshi sighed, getting up and putting the help wanted sign up and flipping the closed sign to open.

Almost immediately, two girls came rushing in.

"I would like to apply for the job!" They both shouted.

One had short purple hair with an uneven cut and brown eyes, she looked like a slut with the clothes she wore- a purple tank top that ended below non-existent breasts, and a pair of shorts that looked like underwear. You could see thong strings resting on her hip above the underwear shorts. She screamed slut.

The other was really familiar. She had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail with bangs resting over her right eye. She was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt with a pair of jean short shorts.

I looked over to Satoshi and saw him making a gag face at the brown haired slut.

He had his tongue out and his finger was pointing towards his mouth with his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"You, purple haired girl, tell me your name, why you want to work here, and why I should hire you, blondie goes next." I said.

"My name is Ami Wanntabe, I want to work here because of all the hot guys that come here." I twitched as she flipped her purple hair behind her shoulder. She was defiantly a slut.

"You should hire me because I will attract a lot of male customers and I'm like, super hot." She said.

I had to giggle at Satoshi's face then.

"And you blondie?" I turned to face the blonde.

"My name Is Ino Yamanaka! I want to work here because I love flowers and I need a job. You should hire me because I'm great with flowers, and I had a friend when I was like ten that's mom owned this shop!"

"Ino-chan! You don't remember me?" I pouted. This was INO! My best friend from when I was ten!

"Saku-chan!" Ino smiled brightly and hugged me.

"Well… who got the job?" Ami asked.

"Welcome to Blossoms Arrangements, Ino!" I grinned.

"WHAT!" Ami screamed at me.

"Oh go work at whore house, slut." Ino glared at the brown-purple haired girl.

We watched as she stormed out of the store.

"Ino, it's so good to see you again! You've worked at your families flower shop before right?" I asked. The Yamanaka's had a flower shop as well. ( I know this is going… fast but bare with me!)

"Yep!" Ino smiled. I walked into the storage room, and grabbed the summer uniform for employees.

"Here you go! The bathroom's over there." I handed the uniform to her and pointed towards the mixed gender bathroom.

Ino took the uniform and walked off to the bathroom. I went behind the cash register and took out a magazine from the stack I had in one of the drawers of the counter.

The bell on the door rang and I said my usual welcome.

"Hello and welcome to Blossom's Arrangements, how may I help you?" I asked, without looking up from my fashion magazine.

"Well, you could look at me." A voice sounded.

I looked up and saw Gaara standing there with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Kankuro, Itachi, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to ask if you would come to teme's house for a sleepover! We already asked Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Karin, but they said they were busy." Naruto pouted.

"My father is visiting, my mom doesn't like it, but he's staying with us for the weekend and she wants me to be there to keep him company. Temari is grounded, Hinata isn't feeling to great and wants to spend the day with Hanabi- who also isn't feeling great, and Karin is grounded for stalking some hot guy." Ino turned to me and grinned.

"Whoot whoot!" We cheered and high-fived.

The guys stared at us like we were crazy… which we probably were.

I looked at Ino, she was wearing the uniform but hers was different than mine. Instead of a strapless shirt, she had a short sleeved purple t-shirt with the logo on her right breast and she kept her jean short shorts on but wore purple leggings under them. The black apron skirt was tied around her waist.

"Sakura cant go." Satoshi said as I was about to say yes.

"Why not!" Kiba whined. Akamaru, who was resting on his head, also joined in on the whining.

"Because, she's grounded. She has to stay in my sight at all times for two weeks." Satoshi smirked at him, the other guys glaring at my brother.

"Satoshi, the akatsuki will be there as well, I came here to invite you. I mean I didn't think you would be here, so I was going to tell Sakura to pass on the message." Itachi explained.

"Hmm… I guess. Sakura?" I stopped flipping threw the magazine to look at my older brother.

"What?" I asked, brushing my double side bangs out of my face.

"You want to go?" He asked.

"Sure! YES!" I shouted. I seriously wanted to spend time with these guy- a ringing stopped my train of thought.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled, taking his phone out of his pocket and lifting it to his ear.

"So Saku-chan, when are we gonna catch up?" Ino asked, pouting at me.

"We can tomorrow, I'll go over to your house, I've been wanting to see Inoichi-kun for a while." I smiled. Ino's family was amazing, they were so nice! Her father was especially nice to me.

"Great! Come by at 6 tomorrow and we can order pizza!" Ino cheered.

"We can't have the sleepover at my house, some things happened and well, can we do the sleepover at your house Sakura?" Sasuke asked, turning to me.

"Aniki?" I turned to Satoshi, seeing him shrug, I turned back to Sasuke and grinned bigger than the Cheshire cat.

"When I get done with work, six thirty?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was about three.

"Yep! We'll be there, believe it!" Naruto shouted, and they left.

**At six o' clock**

"Okay Ino-chan, time to close up!" I said, flipping the sign from open to close. We had a few customers, not many, but this place is new to town.

"Good! I need to see my dad, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Ino asked, grabbing her clothes and heading towards the door, me fallowing.

I locked the door behind Satoshi, and waved goodbye to Ino as she walked off, she lived near by here.

Satoshi and I got in the car and drove back home, the guys called and said they were already there.

**When they get home**

**normal POV*

Sakura and Satoshi walked up the concrete pavement to their house- or rather mansion.

Their yard was protected by a tall golden gate and beautiful rose bushes rested against the gate.

They walked up to the door and immediately the doors opened.

All servants were lined up, and they bowed when the two Haruno's entered.

"Welcome home masters." they greeted, still in bow.

Satoshi nodded at them and they all went their separate ways except the a few of the servers.

"Your friends are in the living room Sakura-sama, Satoshi-sama." Hikari and Daku bowed once more.

They took the Haruno's to the living room, a big red painted room with wood flooring that had two L shaped black leather couches and a huge full wall TV. They also had another living room that was smaller.

"Hey guys, you're early." Sakura grinned when she saw her guy friends.

"We couldn't wait!" Naruto shouted, getting up from the couch.

"Well, let's go to my room and we can order pizza when we get hungry." Sakura said, turning around only to come face to face… or face to chest with Satoshi.

"Not out of my sight." He glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

"B-but Shika, Gaara, and Sasuke will there, they're mature!" Sakura pouted.

"Not out of my sight." The red eyed man repeated.

"Fine, we'll keep the door open." Sakura rolled her eyes as her brother huffed and stepped out of her way. Sakura walked out of the room, her male friends fallowing, and went into her own room upstairs.

"So… why is Satoshi forcing you to stay in his sight?" Kiba asked once they got to the pinkette room.

"When I went out for ramen with you guys on Saturday, I forgot to tell him, so when I got back at ten he was pissed and decided to punish me. He pinned me against the wall and started kissing me, shoving his tongue into my mouth, he had his hand under my shirt and grabbed my boob and squeezed it, then he slipped his hand under my skirt and rubbed my… well, I'm sure you get it." Sakura smirked, seeing the guys blushing red, from both anger and… arousal.

"I'm going to kill him." Gaara said.

"I'll join you." Naruto sat glared at a picture Sakura had of the man.

"I'm kidding! Idiots." Sakura laughed, the guys turned their glares to her.

"Not funny." Kiba pouted, and Akamaru barked.

"But all he really did was yell at me and then I cried and then he felt bad so he said I wasn't grounded but I did have to stay in his sight, so I also have to sleep in his room tonight." Sakura explained with a shrug.

"Oh."

"Pervs." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends, they actually believed her when she said that perverted stuff!

"Oh Sakura-chan!" Naruto turned to face his beloved pink haired friend and long time crush.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked as she sat down on her fully made green and white bed.

"I need help with my Russian." Naruto grinned sheepishly and the others sighed.

"I didn't know you were taking Russian for your foreign language." Sakura smiled at the blonde and sat down on the floor, patting the spot next to her.

Naruto's grinned widened and he sat down next to the emerald eyed girl.

"So let's start then, you guys don't mind do you?" Sakura asked her other male friends.

"Not at all." Suigetsu grinned. Oh yeah. The other guys were here as well, they just didn't meet with Sakura in the flower shop.

"Okay, so let's start with greetings!" Sakura pumped a fist in the air.

"Repeat after me, Zdravstvuite, menya zovut Naruto." (hello, my name is Naruto.)

"Srovsitbueete, hiya dobut Haruka!" The dumb blonde grinned from ear to ear, thinking he got it right.

"No Naruto, it's ZEE-draw-visit-vu-eetae, MEN-yah ZOEvutt NAR-U-TO!" Sakura pronounced.

"You couldn't even get your OWN name right!" Suigetsu laughed, clutching his stomach as he rolled around on the floor.

"Well, what were you saying? It's hard for me to understand, my name is so awesome it could be used in all languages!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the laughing blue-ish haired man.

"I was saying, 'Hello, my name is Naruto.'" I answered.

"But your name isn't Naruto!" Naruto pouted.

"I was saying it so you would repeat it! I said 'Hello, my name is Naruto'!, if I was saying it without you repeating it, I would have said SAKURA!" Sakura sighed, Naruto was annoying.

"But you-oh!" Naruto brought nodded his head in understanding.

"I get it, next thing?"

Sighing once more, Sakura said another Russian sentence.

"Ty takoi idiot." Sakura said.

"… I don't know what that is." Naruto deadpanned as he laid down on the floor.

"You are such an idiot."

"It's not my fault I don't know what is it!" Naruto pouted.

"No. Naruto, I was _saying_ in _Russian_ that you're an idiot." Sakura sighed once again.

"Forget it, I'll help you some other time. I'm hungry, I'll go ask Satoshi to order pizza." Sakura said, getting up and brushing her pink locks out of her hair.

"We'll be here."

"Actually, why don't you guys go into the living room and pick out a movie from the shelf?" Sakura suggested.

"Awesome! Let's go dudes!" Naruto, Kiba, and Suigetsu all shouted, pulling the other men out the door and past Sakura, down the fancy red stairs.

Giggling slightly at her friends, Sakura shook her head at their antics and walked over to her brothers room, the one _right_ across the hallway.

**Sakura POV**

Leaning on the door frame, because the door was open, I knocked on the door with my right hand.

"Nii-chan?" I called out, interrupting the 'Akatsuki's'- as they call themselves- conversation.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Satoshi asked, sitting up from his laying position on his bed.

"Can you order pizza? Me and the guys are gonna watch a movie, that okay with you?" I asked, not really caring, because either way we were going to watch the movie.

"Not out of my sight." Satoshi said, bored expression on his face.

"Well, we're watching the movie no matter what, just order the pizza." I rolled my lovely emerald eyes.

"Fine. You guys want pizza?" Satoshi stood up and asked his friends.

"FUCK YEAH!" One guy shouted. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

Hey… I recognize him! He's the weirdo that said he was in love with me.

Seeing me look at him, the man… what was his name- Ryan, Hydon… Poseidon, Hiren… HIDAN! That's it, Hidan… anyway he smirked when he saw me looking at him.

"Fucking like what you see?"

"Not much to much to see, so no." I answered with a grin.

"There's a hell of a lot more in my fucking pants." Hidan winked at me and I shivered, making a disgusted face.

"I doubt that, and **don't** even _try_ to take your pants off!" I shouted the last part as I saw him standing up with his hands ready to unbutton his jeans.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me. I have to do whatever I can to get laid by a sexy girl such as yourse-"

"Hidan, this is my little sister you're talking about." Satoshi glared daggers at the jashinist.

"Now what do you guys want on your pizza?" Satoshi asked.

"Banana peppers!"

"Bacon."

"**Pepperoni.** And olives please."

"I guess shrimp, but I want sake!"

"I fucking want beef, you ass!"

"Pineapple."

"Hn. Sweet peppers."

"Clams un."

"Fried chicken…"

"Lobster."

"Nii-chan! I WANT FRENCH FRIES AND PICKLES ON MY PIZZA!"

I glomped my favorite adopted brother… well, my _only_ adopted brother.

But he's still my favorite.

If I had another adopted brother, Satoshi would still be my favorite.

Unless the other adopted brother was covered in dripping chocolate and naked.

Mmmm.

…Ignore that please.

"… Everything it is then!" Satoshi shouted before walking out and heading down to our kitchen, me fallowing behind.

He walked over to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Get me 50 large pizzas, everything on it." Satoshi said into the phone once the pizza place answered.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'M HUNGRYYYYYY!" Naruto wailed from the basement.

"…Actually, make that 100 large pizzas." I gave him my special look.

"I mean 105 pizzas and for five of them, have nothing but cheese and french-fries and pickles." Satoshi sighed.

Yes. I tend to eat at _least _five pizzas and never get fat. I get a lot of exercise.

…

"No this is not a prank call, I have the money in my pocket."

…

"No it's not a party."

…

"We're all male but one girl."

…

"NO SHE'S NOT OUR WHORE!"

…

"Just get the pizza and I'll give you a big tip."

…

"SAKURA-CHAN! NARUTO'S TRYING TO EAT YOUR POPCORN MACHINE!" Kiba yelled.

"Try to get here within the next ten minutes." Satoshi sighed and hung up the phone.

"105 pizzas? Wow." I stared.

Well, these were guys, they eat a lot.

Before I knew it the door bell rang and Satoshi answered it, telling Shiro and Kuro they ordered pizza.

In walked twenty-one people, each holding five pizza boxes.

"Sakura-chan?" Satoshi looked over at me and I knew what I needed to do.

"GUYS! FOOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

And all the guys came running up and down the stairs.

Satoshi paid the tips and they pizza delivery dudes left.

I quickly found mine and picked them up with my supah strength!

"Makuwa-ham! We hickewd out a mooby, wamma hawtch while we eak?"(translation from Hungry Naruto to English: Sakura-chan! We picked out a movie, wanna watch while we eat?) Naruto asked through a mouthful of pizza with literally everything- all kinds of peppers, pineapple, sushi (don't ask), shrimp, chicken, even _ramen!_ Yeah, this pizza place really had everything.

"Dwere!" I said, also through a mouthful of pizza with french-fries and pickles on it. I'm not very lady like, am I?

"What movie are you guys watching? Nothing inappropriate." Satoshi glared at Naruto and Kiba, the most perverted of the group.

"Clockwork Orange." Naruto answered once he swallowed his pizza.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Wha? Why!" Naruto asked, trying to shove a whole ramen topped pizza into his mouth.

"That movie sucks and it's totally perverted!" I yelled at him.

"Well, we aren't going to watch some crappy romance movie!" My guy friends shouted.

"I was going to say Friday the thirteenth, or transformers…" I backed away a little and shoved a whole pizza back down my throat. Oh yeah baby. I'm a pink haired girl who can swallow a whole damned pizza. Am I awesome or what?

"You don't like romance movies?" One of the akatsuki, one I recognized quite well from when I was younger and Satoshi always had him over, I believe his name was Madara, asked.

"Ew no! Too gushy and… well, romantic." I scrunched up my face and stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"I think I'm in love." The black haired man- it's strange of his resemblance to Satoshi, they could be brothers!- stared at me.

"Madara, don't even go there." My brother glared at his friend.

I knew he was just kidding so I just rolled my eyes.

'_This was never the way I planed,_

_Not. My intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost. My discretion._

_It's not what,_

_I'm used to._

_Just. Wanna try you on._

_I'm curi-ous for you._

_Caught. My attention._

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it!_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl,_

_Just to try it._

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right,_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl,_

_And I liked it!_

_I liked it!'_

I reached into my shirt and pulled out my phone which I keep in my bra for safety reasons. It's weird but I don't have pockets so…

"Yo pig." I answered. The ringtone 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry was Ino's ringtone. I gave her my phone number after work, so she could call me.

"Why did you chose that for Ino's ringtone?" Satoshi asked me.

"Because, we kissed when we were eight." I answered.

"_Sakura, what are you doing right now?"_ Ino asked from the phone.

"When?" Satoshi asked, taking a bite out of one of the everything topped pizzas.

"The same time Naruto and Sasuke kissed, but a few hours after. We were curious to see what it's like to kiss the same gender, so we kissed." I shrugged.

"That day was the worst and most embarrassing day of our lives." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time, shuddering at the memory of their first kiss.

I tried to eat another pizza using one hand but I couldn't, so I put my cell- actually a blackberry which was red so I called it a cherry berry. Aren't I creative?- on speakerphone and looked for a place to set it down, but I couldn't find anything so I shrugged and put it back in my bra.

The guys stared at me weirdly.

"Meating hezza." I answered, with another mouthful of French-fries and pickles on pizza.

"_Let me guess, French fries and pickles topping?"_ Ino guessed from my bra.

That didn't sound right.

"Yeah." I answered when I swallowed my third pizza.

"_Hey, would it be okay if I came over with Karin?"_

"NO!" All the guys shouted, Naruto and Satoshi screamed it into my bra. They didn't like Ino at all. It might have something to do with the fact that, when we were kids, she always forced to me to make them let us dress them up and put makeup and nailpolish on them and play with their hair, even though it was short.

That also didn't sound right.

'_I'm on speaker phone in your bra, aren't I?"_ Ino sounded irritated.

"Yeah… I thought you were spending the weekend with Inoichi-kun, and Karin was grounded for stalking that guy." I said, taking a bite out of another pizza. I told you I ate a lot- this is my fourth large pizza.

"Whoot whoot!" Me and Ino said at the same time, and once more, the guys looked at me like I was crazy. Which I kinda am, and I'm not afraid of admitting it. I have my own problems too, ya'know. I'm as entirely gorgeous as I think I am (sometimes, I have a big ego, but that's just for fun~). I ain't no marry-sue, dudes.

"_Yeah, but my dad is complaining. Once I told him you were back, he wouldn't stop complaining that he wanted to see you, but he cant leave because of his broken leg- the doctor said to stay off it for the weekend. He broke it from fighting an alligator, slipping on the gators back and it bit his leg, crushing the bone." _Ino explained.

Her father, Inoichi-kun, was a very adventurous guy. He was the star of the famous adventure show, 'Wild Runner', where Inoichi-kun would do different things every show, one time he went into one of those shark bait cages with a camera -water proof- strapped to his shoulder, another he had to fight off a tiger and survive in the complete wild for one week, having nothing but a pocket knife, the one pair of clothes he had on, and a rope. That episode was so long it was a 3 hour marathon!

"Tell him I'll be there tomorrow, but unless you want to come over and be the only other girl in a group of men watching either a horror or action movie, I would suggest you not come, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked to see if we were still on.

"_I hate horror and action. I'll stay here and just turn the radio on full blast, hopefully that will tune out his pitiful cries and whines. Yeah, we're still on tomorrow. Later forehead."_

"Bye pig." I reached into my bra and turned my phone off.

"Well, let's go watch the movie!" I shouted and grabbed onto all my guy friends arms and pulled them towards our basement where the smaller living/TV/Movie room is.

The black carpeted flooring covered the whole room, and the dark gold walls provided darkness for movies.

There was a gold colored leather couch that could fit 10 people and went all the way across the wall about forty or fifty . In front of the couch was a glass coffee table and in front of that, a huge TV that was more than half the size of the couch.

"Friday the thirteenth and then Transformers it is!" I yelled as I took a spot on the couch and devoured my last pizza.

"We're fucking watching the damn movie with you bitch!" Hidan shouted as he took a seat next to me and tore a bite off his pizza.

"Naruto!" I pointed to the DVD player as I said his name.

Nodding, Naruto put the DVD into the player and pressed play, turning the tv on as well.

"Chickenass-chan! Make me popcorn. Satoshi, I want soda!" I demanded.

I laughed inwardly as I saw Sasuke's eye twitch, and smirked when he got up and went up stairs with Satoshi.

"'Chickenass-chan'? Never thought my brother would be called that, especially by a girl." Sasuke's brother, Itachi, smirked.

That's all Uchiha's ever do! They smirk, not grin or smile!

"Stop flirting with my damn girl, Uchiha! The bitch is mine!" Hidan growled.

"I don't see your name on her." Itachi childishly remarked.

I have no clue where this is going… but it seems interesting, so I'll keep quiet.

'**Good idea.' **my inner replied with a roll of her eyes.

'_Is that sarcasm?'_

'**No.'**

'… _Okay then!' _

"Once I take her fucking virginity you will dammit! She'll have my fucking mark on her!" The silver haired man smirked at the idea of taking my virginity.

Perv.

"She's Satoshi's sister. He wont let you take her virginity, and from the things I've heard, neither will she." Pein remarked from his spot on the other side of me.

Woah, when did he get there? He's like a fucking god! OH! He's a FUCKING god! Okay... I know I'm going a bit crazy, but it's friday? Isn't it allowed? PEIN IS A GOD OF FUCKING~!

"Sure, be on Itachi-bastards fucking side will you!" Hidan seemed pissed that Pein was taking Itachi's side.

"Hidan, we like living. We wouldn't go against Satoshi by siding with you to take her virginity." Madara rolled his eyes.

"Who's virginity?" Satoshi asked as he came down the stairs with three bowls of popcorn on his head, two six packs of coke in each hand and three on each arm. Sasuke soon fallowing him with five more big bowls of popcorn.

Damn, we eat a lot.

"Hidan was talking about making his 'mark' on me when he takes my virginity and how I was his." I replied as if this was natural, only so I could see Hidan get his ass kicked.

It was funny watching Satoshi's face turn red as he dropped the stuff he was carrying and tackled Hidan, forcing the silver haired mans head to hit my lap and Satoshi's head to cover his face.

I watched them wrestle for a while, until I decided to push them off the couch.

The two men landed on poor Naruto and Deidara.

"Ow (un)!" The two blondes cried out.

"Shut up. The movie is on!" I gave my blue eyed friend a kick to the head.

"Sakura-chan, that hurt, BELIVE IT!" Naruto whined, taking the seat next to me where Hidan used to be.

Kiba sat next to Naruto and Sasuke next to him and then Itachi and Kisame.

Gaara was sitting on the floor in front me, his head resting on my right leg and Deidara sat next to him, leaning against the side on my other leg. On the other side of Deidara was Sasori.

I found out that they liked art and were always fighting about it, so it was a good thing Deidara was sitting near my foot, that way if they started fighting during the movie I could just kick his head.

The movie started and I grabbed one of the bowls of popcorn Satoshi brought down, a long with one of the everything topped pizza's.

I quickly wolfed the pizza down and watched the movie.

The whole movie was so damn crappy!

Those kids were so easy to kill, if I was some kid running from an obvious murderer, I would've tried to hit him with something or ask for help, other than just running or standing there thinking it was roommate and get naked and into the shower when I heard someone breathing really heavily.

Who does that?

Who would get naked when they hear creepy breathing like a fucking _murderer!_

So basically throughout the whole movie I was laughing my ass of.

Y'know, until it ended and Hidan got a 'fucking great idea' as he calls it.

"Bitches! I have a fucking great idea." The silver haired jashinist grinned like a Cheshire Cat when the movie was finished.

Popcorn was everywhere from when Naruto would screech like a girl and through the bowl up into the air.

Psht. What a baby.

"Well what do you know, Hidan can think!" Kakuzu, big tan scared dude that sat in front of me in math, said with a smirk.

"Shut up stitch-face, you might like this." Hidan glared at Kakuzu.

I gotta say, pink eyes aren't very threatening.

"What's your great idea Hidan?" Sasori asked, getting bored with the two's fighting.

"Oh, right. I say…" Hidan paused for dramatic effect, causing everyone to get incredibly irritated.

"… what? Spit it out before the idea goes through your head." Kakuzu growled, impatient.

"WE PLAY STRIP POKER!"

Kill me now.

* * *

><p>Next chapter 'll also be a bit crackish, this was just to get people off my tail.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Lost In Love.

Chapter 6

Made By Izumimaia-chan now on Ketsueki no Kuki's account

With help from Ketsueki no Kuki- the author of Mad Hatter Mafia, Akatsuki Holidays, Demons and a Cherry Blossom, Cherry Blossoms Demon, Falling For Sakura, Magic Eight Ball, Neko Problems, A Missing Red Bra, A Missing Red Bra let's have some fun, New Beginnings, Acting May Be Love, Hospital, Parents day at the kindergarten, The four year old and the evil leader person, and Drunk Sakura and Entertained Akatsuki. Check those out if you like MultiSaku or AkaSaku or MadaSaku.

* * *

><p>WARNING: Sakura-cuteness. If immune to adorableness of young pink haired girls wearing bunny suits, read on. If not- beware.<p>

…You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: make a guess. No, no, go ahead! Don't be shy. Heheheh. Sorry, but I don't think I would ever own Naruto, if I did-<p>

the hot guys wouldn't die and they would be shirtless most of the time, review if you agree.

..._..._..._...

Once Hidan suggested Strip poker, I knew I was dead. Not even my _own brother _said no. In fact, no one said no to the idea. NO. ONE. That means I'm alone, and out numbered. Aw shit!

"Sit down, Sakura-chan!" Naruto demanded as he patted the spot on the floor next to him. We were still in the movie room where we watched the movie, but the coffee table was being used as a poker table.

"Aniki?" I looked across the table at my adopted brother.

"Yeah Saki?" Satoshi asked as he laid out the red cards. I inwardly twitched at the nickname. He gave it to me when I was four and got into Auntie Tsunade's sake. I was out like a light for quite a while, he never told me what I did when I was drunk, he just blushed and said it didn't matter. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing or life threatening.

"Why aren't you… I don't know, _against this?_" I asked with a hiss.

Satoshi shrugged.

(IF YOU LIKE Satoshi and Sakura, Ketsueki (the real one) will be coming out with a SatoSaku one-shot that has to do with a later part in this story)

"I thought it'd be fun. It's not like you can leave my sight anyway." He said.

"You really overreacted. I went out and didn't come back till ten. I _tried _to tell you. I just didn't have my phone with me, and you're making me stay in your sight just because of that?" I asked, pouting. I glared when I saw his head turn away.

Satoshi could never resist my pouts, so every time I would bring one out, he would turn away.

I always had to catch him when his guard was down.

That gives me a perfect idea.

(oh, and I'll give you a hint- Pranking Naruto + Russian Vodka + Tsunade's sake= Drunk Tsunade. And Drunk Tsunade + Eiffel Tower made of popsicles= FIELD-TRIP!)

I'll just have to wait though… Ugh.

(A/N: Not really good with poker, or rules of poker- so skippy that stuff!)

Not even five minutes into the game, and some guys were already almost naked.

Naruto was jacketless, Sasuke was shirtless (he looked kinda hot), and Hidan was pants-less (having chosen to take his pants off instead of his shirt for some odd reason, and smirking at me the whole time he did- not to mention doing so very slowly. _**'And sexily. Mmm, I would so lick **_**that**_** lollipop.'**__ 'Ew Inner. Just Ew.'_) and was sitting there in his black shirt and gray boxers along with his black shoes and whatever socks, Kakuzu had only lost his mask, Satoshi talked them into letting him use his necklace (A silver chain with the Haruno crest-a circle- on it that I got him (custom made) for his birthday)- so he was still fully clothed, Madara and Pein were also fully clothed- not having lost yet, Kiba was down to nothing but his boxers and socks, Suigetsu lost his socks and shoes- so he was still fully clothed, Kisame got rid of his jacket, and everyone else was only missing shoes or socks.

As for me… well, I only lost a jacket I had grabbed before the game and my shoes and socks. I was left in my sleeveless work shirt and miniskirt. Along with my bra and underwear, but hopefully that was obvious.

"You're turn babe." Hidan smirked at me. My eye twitched at his little name for me. Now Saki didn't seem as bad.

"Tch. Fine." I pulled my shirt off over my head and put it on the table.

"Damn. You gotta chest. You sure have grown since you were ten, and even then you were hot." Suigetsu whistled.

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my black d-cupped lace bra-covered chest, this however, had the opposite effect I wanted. Instead of covering my chest, it made it bounce out more- thus causing more whistles.

(I know she seems like a Mary-sue, but that will change at chapter seven, this WAS just to get over writers block and the weekend.)

"Come on guys, let's get back to playing." Thank you Sasori! Finally, someone with a normal mind!

"I want ramen." Naruto blurted out randomly.

Idea!

"I'll go make you some!" I shouted as I jumped up and grabbed the jacket I had lost in the game, running up the stairs. I heard a "get back here sexy bitch!" from Hidan, and whines from Kiba and Suigetsu.

I quickly zipped the jacket up and went to the pantry in the kitchen, pulling out an orange box with chicken flavored ramen in it.

"Sakura-sama, one of us could make that for you." A male voice sounded behind me. I quickly turned around, startled, and came face to… chest with Daku, Hikari's brother.

"Ah. Yeah, I just wanted to get away from the poker game we were playing." I answered, smiling up at the man. He had raven hair and such dark brown eyes they were nearly black.

"Ah, allow me to make this, the chefs all ready went home for the day." Daku held his hand out for the pack of ramen, and I handed it to him awkwardly.

"Uh… thank you." I rubbed the back of my neck and took a seat on the bar stool across from the oven, watching him take out a pot and pour water in it, then boil it.

"So… um… nice weather we're having huh?" I nearly slapped myself at my stupidity. Asking about the weather is the worst kind of conversation starter there is.

"It's raining. If you like the rain like I do, then yes." Daku said without looking up from pouring the chicken flavoring into the boiling water, the corners of his lips lightly pulling up in a small smile.

"Right…" I sighed. I just couldn't think of anything to talk about.

"How was you're first day at school, Sakura-sama?" Daku asked, saving me from blurting out another awkward conversation starter. I sucked at those, incase you haven't realized.

"It was pretty good. The only bad thing is I'm the only girl in the entire school- meaning a bunch of horny guys are going to try and rape me." I snorted. I knew that wouldn't happen, but with some of these guys, the only girls they have seen were their relatives and the teachers.

"And what's going on downstai-"

"Sakura." Satoshi came into the kitchen and interrupted Daku.

"Nii-chan?" I titled my head to the side in my confusion as of to why he was up here.

"I told you not to leave my sight." He said, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Gomen. I forgot." I apologized. I didn't really forget, I just didn't want to deal with him yelling at me.

"Here's your shirt." Satoshi tossed me my sleeveless work shirt.

"Wha- oh. Sorry, forgot I wasn't wearing a shirt under this." I took off the jacket and pulled the shirt over my head.

"S-Sakura-sama…" Daku blushed, as he quickly turned back to cooking.

"Sakuraaaaa," My stupid, perverted, weird, never-had-a-girlfriend, brother whined like a baby. "How many times have I told you not to take your shirt off when other people are around!" Satoshi groaned.

"I don't know, I don't usually strip in front of other people." I rolled my eyes, as I leaned my head against my hand on the counter.

"Well, now you know not to." Satoshi came over and sat next to me, running a hand through his black hair.

I remember when I was little, I adored his hair more than anything. Then he brought one of his friends home and I fell in love with his hair. I think this calls for a flash back.

'_**Damn straight it does.'**_

_**Flash to the past!** **normal POV**_

"_Sato-chan, can I play with your hair?" four year old Sakura asked, as she lay in her pink and red hello kitty bed._

"_Sure." eleven year old Satoshi chuckled, kneeling down next to Sakura's bed and moving his head towards her._

(Ps. for all those MadaSaku lovers. Ketsueki- not me, by the way. I'm Izumimaia incase you didn't read the beginning authors notes. She'll be making a two-shot called Maniac X and you'll find news on her profile of her stories and some info, possibly a few working summaries there.)

"_Why do you like playing with my hair so much Sakura-chan?" Satoshi asked as the pinkette ran her small little hands through his black hair._

"_It's soft. It feels like Bani Ai's (1) fur." Sakura smiled at the thought of her unusually red furred bunny she had gotten for her birthday a few months ago._

"_You think my hair feels like a bunnies fur? Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Satoshi asked, closing his eyes in delight and pushing his head further into her hand._

"_Bani Ai's fur is pretty, so of course it's a compliment." Sakura giggled at her brother._

_The two kids looked up when they heard the door open._

"_Alright you two, that's enough. Satoshi, time for bed." Sakura and Satoshi's mother said, dressed in her usual orange v-neck and black knee-length skirt. Her red hair messed up in it's normal spiky way and her golden eyes tired with exhaustion._

"_Can't Satoshi-nii stay here for the night?" The emerald eyed girl asked as she sat up on her bed, pouting._

"_Sakura." Izumi put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips._

"_Please mommy!" Sakura whined, holding on to her beloved brothers arm._

"…_Alright. But you have to be sleeping, not playing or fooling around." Izumi sighed in defeat, but smiled as she saw her daughter's eyes light up like on Christmas._

"_Yay! Thank you mommy, goodnight!" Izumi walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Satoshi- who was still kneeling on the floor._

"_Goodnight you two." Izumi smiled once more and left, slowly shutting the door behind her._

"_Sato-nii, come on!" Sakura scooted over to the wall in her bed and patted the spot next to her._

"_I don't really like having to sleep in hello kitty beds, but for you, alright." Satoshi smiled and got in the twin bed with her. Sakura was just small enough for there to be room for the both of them._

"_Night nii-chan." Sakura said with sleep dazed eyes as she combed her fingers into his hair once more._

"_Goodnight Sakura-chan." Satoshi whispered, kissing her forehead just as the young pinkette fell asleep._

_**Morning**_

_When Sakura walked into the kitchen the first thing she did was glare at her older brother._

_Clad in black and red plaid pajama pants and a black shirt with his little groups symbol on it, a red cloud surrounded by white, Satoshi raised an eyebrow at his adorable- because let's face it, she was certainly adorable, any man would throw away their pride just get a glance at her and go all ga ga on her- little sister as she stormed into the kitchen with her brown stuffed bear in her hand._

"_You left me." Sakura said with pout, holding the bear tight to her chest and resting her chin on it's fluffy head. The bunny ears of her pink full body bunny pajamas flopping with her movement._

"_I was hungry." Satoshi shrugged, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin and taking a bite out of it._

"_You still left me." Sakura maintained her pose._

"_Sakura, I can't stay with you twenty-four-seven-" At Sakura's confused look, the red eyed man continued, _"_I mean all day everyday all week." Satoshi explained with a roll of his red lickerish eyes._

"_Actually, you're going to have to today. I have to leave on another trip and your mom is going out of town with some friends." A new voice spoke._

_Sakura turned around to see her father standing in the doorway of the hall that led to his and his wife's bedroom._

"_Daddy!" Sakura smiled and ran over to the older man._

"_Morning Cherry." Satori picked Sakura up and held her in his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_But Dad, Madara is coming over. Sakura can't be here." Satoshi complained, finishing his muffin._

_Satori shrugged and set Sakura down on a chair facing the kitchen table._

"_I'm sure Mandarin won't mind." He said._

"_It's Madara, dad. Mandarin is a fruit, a type of orange. And dad, I don't think it would be a good idea for Sakura to hear what we talk about." Satoshi explained with an exasperated sigh._

"_It won't matter, Sakura won't understand that stuff till she's forty- no fifty… you know what, she'll never understand what you're talking about. She's not going to ever sleep with anyone so what does it matter? Madra would probably just pretend she wasn't even there." Satori ran a hand through his silver hair as he sat down on the chair next to the pinkette and picked up the news paper._

"_It's Madara. Madra is fabric made of cotton or silk. My friend is not made of cotton or silk the last time I checked. And that's not the problem!" The black haired man whined._

"_Maeander won't bother Sakura, Sakura won't bother him." Satori said, not looking up from his newspaper with the opening story about a kid who burred his friend under the sand and killed him on accident in Suna. (_**heheh- guess who., GAARA~)**

"_MADARA! His name, is Madara. Maeander means to take a winding or indirect course. That's not it either. Dad, can you or mom please take Sakura with you?" Satoshi begged, sitting down across from Sakura, who's chin barely reached the table as she wolfed down chocolate mini muffins._

"_I wish I could take Sakura with me, but I cant. And it's your moms friends birthday and she needs to be there. Your mom just doesn't want to take Sakura, knowing her friends will be all over her and asking her to marry their sons." Satori glared at nothing specific in the article._

"_Fine. I just don't want Madara taking all her attention." Satoshi pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_It's okay nii-chan! I only want to play with you!" Sakura said with a smile she stood on her chair and reached across the table to pat her brothers head._

"_Thank you Sakura-chan." Satoshi chuckled and moved her hand away from his head as he got up and went into his room to change, leaving Sakura to stand on the chair looking after him with a lost look in her eyes., looking every bit the kicked puppy._

"_Daddy, did mommy already leave?" Sakura asked as she sat back down in her seat, her brown teddy bear still in her hands._

_Sakura wore a full on pink bunny suit. It was basically footsy pajamas, but with a hood that had bunny ears on it. She looked absolutely irresistibly adorable._

"_Yeah, sorry Cherry." Satori kissed her forehead and told her he had to leave for his trip and that he would see her in a few weeks, and to be good, that her mom was coming home tonight before six._

_Sakura walked with her father all the way out to the entry door and waved goodbye when his car pulled out of the drive way with her free hand while the other was still holding the teddy._

_Closing the door, Sakura decided she should take a nap. She went over to the couch and laid down, cuddling up to her little teddy bear, she fell asleep._

"_Sakura-chan." Satoshi shook her shoulder lightly to wake her up._

"_Yeah Sato-chan?" Sakura asked, her eyes still half closed._

"_My friend is here, he's outside. You want to meet him?" Satoshi asked._

"_Mmm. Yeah, I guess so. I just hope he isn't mean." Sakura said, stifling a yawn._

"_Come on then." Satoshi held out his hand as Sakura got off the couch, her bunny suit ears flopping. Satoshi was fully dressed and recently showered. He wore a blood red long sleeved t-shirt with the Haruno clan circle on the chest and black jeans. His usual three piercings in his ear._

_Sakura grabbed Satoshi's hand with the hand not holding her bear and walked with him towards the door._

_Satoshi opened the door and standing right behind it was another black haired man. He stood as tall as Satoshi, 5ft6, and wore a navy blue t-shirt with a black jacket and dark blue jeans. He had onyx eyes with a red-ish tent to them._

"_Madara, this is my little sister, Sakura." Satoshi introduced, pulling on Sakura's hand and pushing her in front of him._

_The four year old lifted her hand with her teddy in it and gave a little wave._

"_Hi." She said with a smile._

"_I didn't know you had a sister." Madara said, bending down to Sakura's height._

"_Well I do." Satoshi said stubbornly, a slight pout forming at his lips as he saw Sakura was already starting to pay more attention to his friend than him. He wants her to only pay attention to him, but not anyone else. Did that make him a hypocrite?_

"_So you're name is Sakura?" Madara asked the pinkette, looking at her strange colored hair._

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm Madara, a pleasure to meet you." Madara greeted._

"… _You have pretty hair Madawa." Sakura said, her eyes focused on the long, spiky black hair and partially fell off the mans shoulder._

_Madara raised an eyebrow. "You wanna touch it?" Madara asked, his voice calm and collected as the corners of his lips twitched upwards._

"_Can I?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. At Madara's nod she smiled the biggest she could and reached her small hand up into his raven colored hair._

"_Ah! It's so soft Mada-chan!" Sakura stared in amazement, still running her fingers through his hair, ignoring him as he picked her up to allow her a better view of his hair._

_With his right arm under her butt and he left arm holding her close she wouldn't fall, Madara felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. __He remembered when his nephew Sasuke liked playing with his hair, and Sasuke was about the same age as Sakura._

"_S-Sakura-chaaaan!" Satoshi whined, upset that his friend was taking his little sister's attention._

"_Yeah, Sato-nii?" Sakura asked, not turning away from Madara's hair._

"_This is why I didn't want you here. I knew you would hate me." Satoshi's pout became more noticeable and full, and his eyes giving the puppy dog look._

"_I don't hate you Sato-nii! Just because I love Mada-chan doesn't mean I hate you!" Sakura said to her brother._

"_Saku-wait. Did you just say love?" Madara looked at the four year old, an eyebrow risen._

"_Yep! I love you Mada-chan!" Sakura said with a big smile._

"_S-Sakura, you don't even know what love means!" Satoshi shouted, obviously mad and still a little sad._

"_Sakura, you're too young to love anyone like that yet, so how about this: if you still feel the same way in say… twelve years, then you can say you love me." Madara told the pinkette._

"_Deal?" Madara asked._

"_Deal!" Sakura said with another grin._

_**End o' flashy** Sakura Pov**_

Ah. Madara had such soft hair. I wonder if he would let me touch it again… That might be weird though.

"Sakura?" I was startled out of my thoughts when Satoshi started calling my name.

"Wha- oh. Sorry Satoshi-nii-chan. Just lost in thought." I grinned.

"Hn. It's already three in the morning. The guys decided they would just sleep in the basement, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you sleep down there with them, so come on." Satoshi pulled my arm, forcing me out of my seat as he stood up.

"Daku, just give the whole pot to the idiot in the orange. He should be running up here any second." I told Daku.

"Yes, Sakura-sama." Daku bowed as Satoshi dragged me upstairs.

As soon as we reached the top of the stairs, I heard someone yell.

"RAAAAAAMEEEEEEENNNN!"

That blonde idiot.

"Go get into your pajamas then come into my room." Satoshi ordered as he walked into his own room.

I went into my closet and saw I didn't have any of my pajamas from when we moved.

'_Mom must have gotten rid of them.'_ I thought with an irritated sigh.

'_**Just wear what you slept in last night.'**_ Inner supplied.

I shrugged and went over to my dresser in my room. I opened the bottom drawer and pulled out Satoshi's shirt.

I stole it from him about a month ago.

I took off my shirt and skirt and bra- remembering to take the phone out and put it on the white nightstand next to my bed- then pulled the shirt on and left for Satoshi's room.

"Why don't you have actual pajamas?" Satoshi asked as he sat down on his bed, wearing nothing but navy blue sweat pants, leaving his chest for me to see.

'_**Oh my Gawd. He is **_**ripped!**_** Just look at those muscles! What does he bench?'**_ Inner drooled.

Choosing to ignore her, I put my hands on my hips and kept my eyes on his face.

"I don't know, guess mom got rid of them. I'm going to sleep, and I'm taking your bed. You can sleep on the floor." I said as I climbed onto his bed, kicking him off.

The sheets were silk and a navy blue color while the bedspread was red.

"Sakura, this bed is a king size. I think I fit in with you." Satoshi rolled his eyes and got in the covers next to me.

Not even two minutes later I was asleep.

**MORNING!*

"Sakura."

"Grnmm."

"Sakura."

"Hden."

"Sakura."

"Mnhnm."

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!" I screamed, falling out of the bed.

I looked up and saw Satoshi standing there still in his sweat pants and mighty shirtless-ness, holding Naruto by the back of his shirt in mid air. Naruto who was wearing an orange shirt with a bowl of ramen on it and blue jeans. Naruto who had one of my bras on his head.

…

"NARUUUUUUTOOOOO!" I shouted, red faced and attacked the perverted, blond, ramen loving boy.

"YOU PERVERT!"

…

End of chapter.

I'm sorry, but next chapter it will get a bit more serious and less cracky. Look for Kets' one-shot while her two-shot is on block!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! So, I am currently writing this from inside Ketsueki No Kuki's room! Yeah. Her room is sooo awesome! T.T I want it to be my room! Anyway, I've been worried about her lately. She seems so depressed- more so than a month ago. I've told her brothers about this, and now they refuse to leave her side for even a second. Yeah. That means that right now, Her oldest brother Brendan is sleeping next to her. It's midnight so they're sleeping, and I was called over to make sure she's alright and stuff. She's tried to commit suicide before. I'm not really sad about staying with her for two reasons. A, she's my friend- I love her. If we were lesbian she'd be my bitch- or the other way around. Not sure who would wear the pants in that relationship. B, her brothers are godamned gorgeous. No shitting.

So.

Please help her feel better. Send her a message or something.

Onto the story.

* * *

><p>I had never been more happy to get back to school after a weekend. Of course, that was before I learned I have to share a dorm with my brother.<p>

Yeah.

I shit you not.

I have to live in a dorm for two people with my brother. And you know what? He bribed the school to put us in the same room, rather than with two random guys. The worst part is, I was actually going to get my own dorm room while Satoshi shared a room with dude, but he bribed the school to him with me.

Isn't he an awesome brother? Note- that was sarcasm.

Yepero. I gotta share a room with my bro. Oh Kami help me.

Allow me to tell you where I am now.

I am currently in my dorm, after having walked to school with Satoshi when the car wouldn't start. It's a nice room. Two full sized beds, two nightstands, a bathroom with two sinks, and a small couch that was facing a TV in another room. So there are three total rooms in the dorm. The first room you walk into is the one with the couch and two desks and tv and a small table as well as a light built in kitchen. A door to the right is the bathroom. The second door on the left wall leads to the bedroom which has the two beds and nightstands.

The walls are painted a dark blue color, and the floor is a white-as-snow carpet (though the bathroom had white tile) a window was in between the beds in the bedroom, while another window- a full wall one- was in the living/kitchen room. It was on the wall you face as soon as you walk in. And good thing for me- that window had a view of the football field and swimming pool. It was a bonus that we're on the second floor, so I can see some sexy shirtless guys better.

Mhm. That's my room.

That I'm sharing with my brother.

'_**Ahem! Your **__**adopted, **__**hot, older brother!'**_ My inner added. Yep. She was a perv.

'_**You call me a perv, you call yourself a perv. I am you, you are me. YOU DA PERVERT BABE!'**_

I was seriously starting to wonder if I should see a counselor about her.

'_**Sakura, my sweet, you ain't nevah gonna get rid of me, hun.'**_

'_You need to use proper grammar.'_ I told her in my head, because if I said it out loud my brother might take my to insane asylum. Did you know that I used to pronounce it "ally-ZEE-um"? But it's actually pronounced "Ass-I-lum". Yeah. Aren't I just so smart?

Oh, damnit! I keep getting off track.

"Sakura,"

Wait, what was that?

"Sakura!"

Oh. It's Satoshi. He's standing next to me, calling my name. Wonder how long he's been doing that.

"Yeah, aniki?" I asked, snapping back to earth and finally answering him. He looked at me a bit strangely, before telling me to get my case- that first period starts in ten minutes. We had woken up late, and missed breakfast.

"Oki-d-"

"**Attention students. All classes have been canceled for today. Our principal has decided to take the school for a field trip. Pack your bags and be ready to leave for tomorrow- be sure to call your parents and have them send an "Okay" to us. Sorry for such a short notice. This was on a whim. We are going to-"**

A new voice came on the announcer, "**WE'RE GOIN' TO PARIS YOU MAGGOTS!"**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t's short.

Anyway- go read "February Fourteenth" by Ketsueki.

School starts tomorrow. Wish me luck.


	8. Chapter 8

I am regretting to say this, but the following stories will be

**DISCONTINUED.**

If you would liked to adopt one of the stories listed below, please PM me and tell me what story you would like to adopt. Also tell me what story of yours I can read to decide if you will be able to continue one of my stories better than I could have.

Stories for Adoption:

**Make Me Wanna Die**

**The Cherry Blossoms Demon**

**Lost In Love**

**Drunk Sakura and Entertained Akatsuki**

Please adopt~!

Thank you and good day!

Oh, if the stories are not adopted within two months, they will forever be deleted.


End file.
